


The Dragzamaki Clan

by MomoWriter0904



Series: The Dragzamaki Clan [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto, anime - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Bully, Clans, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, Gen, Lesbian, Love, Lucy - Freeform, M/M, MadaraxHashirama, Modern, Music, Opening Up, Powerhouse, School, Trauma, adoptive, cannon powers, different, fairy tail - Freeform, fairy tail naruto crossover, fairytailxnaruto, high, hisui - Freeform, hisuixtemari, i wrote this, konohamaru same age, mean-girls, naruto siblings, neji gay, relationships, sasuke bi sexual, singer - Freeform, stick together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoWriter0904/pseuds/MomoWriter0904
Summary: Kushina and Minato loose the lives of their five kids...or so they thought. In the mix of their grief, they adopt the five remaining dragon slayers who were left at an orphanage on purpose. Now they have five kids, 5. Until their five blood children are actually still alive. now they have ten, 10.





	1. [1]

_They were in my womb._

_All of them were._

_Five of them._

_I had five children._

_Now, they are gone._

_In the ground, right under my feet._

Kushina Uzumaki stood over the graves of her five children. She looked down but through her tears, the gravestones blurred. She rested her arms in front of her black LULUS UNMISTAKABLE BLACK RUCHED MESH BODYCON DRESS. She used her Women's Lelia Black Stiletto Heels Open Toe Lace Up, Strappy Sandal, to kick up some dirt from the floor to distract herself. When she rather just bury herself with them. 

She felt warm arms wrap around her shoulders, that from her husband, Minato Namikaze.

“You ready?” he asked.

“No.” she sniffed.

She turned, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around his wife to hold her, as he looked down at the grave titles.

**Here lie the beloved children of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze**

Yahiko

Nagato

Naruto

Karin

And Menma.

“Uh," he stuttered, "Come on, come on," he pulled her along.

He then shut the car door as Kushina settled into her seat.

“Minato!” shouted someone behind him.

The blonde looked up at,  Jiraiya.

“What’s up?” Minato asked.

“Hey uh,” Jiraiya turned back towards the cemetery, “Do I even wanna ask?” he questioned.

“No. No, you don’t.” Minato snapped.

“Alright, can you not snap at me.” Jiraiya barked back.

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Are you guys all packed for the move?” Jiraiya asked.

Minato nodded, “Yeah, but why is everyone packing up and moving to this 'Magnolia' place?” he asked.

“It has better business opportunities, with its influence and helps we can rebuild Konoha to what it should be,” Jiraiya explained.

“I don't know if I wanna see that again but, we are packed up,” Minato said.

“Okay great, uh, by the way, there's something I need for you to check out,” Jiraiya said.

“And what’s that?” Minato questioned.

Jiraiya licked his lips, “I’ve been doing some research on this town, Magnolia. In _every_ area," Minato rolled his eyes, "There's an off area that's known for low lives and sketchy people,” He explained.

“What do you mean?” Minato asked.

“The town's council says that there is an orphanage located with five teenagers who aren't adopted. Legally the town can't interfere but we aren't part of the town yet.” He went on.

“What does that have to do with me?” Minato's tone hardened.

“There’s something weird about the kids, and we don't understand why they aren't adopted.” He continued.

Minato raised an eyebrow in question.

“When we get there, could you check it out?” Jiraiya questioned.

“What business of ours is it if the kids aren't adopted? What exactly are you asking me to do here?” Minato questioned, crossing his arms.

“Could you.......if you, can see what’s going on?” He asked.

Minato licked his lips, “I could smack you.”

“Look look, okay I know this is a lot to ask you after what happened to your kids, but please Minato just.... just think about it.” Jiraiya said.

Minato sighed, he turned to his wife in the car. Kushina looked up at him. 

“I’ll think about it.” He said.

Jiraiya nodded and then walked off.

Minato looked up at the grey sky above him, he exhaled from his nose and looked closely at the little cracks in the sky, where the sun was supposed to be. He looked at his wife for the 2nd time and then slid into the car.

The drive was long, tiring, and just plain.......awful. Minato looked over to his wife, she was still sniffing and trying her best not to cry. Minato couldn’t take it seeing her like that. He felt the lump in his throat, it was hard to breathe, and he felt his eyes sting.

“Dammit.” He said to himself pulling over on the side of the road.

“Minato?” Kushina questioned her husband.

He turned the car off, leaned back in his seat and just sat there for a moment. The tears were undeniable now, they poured down his face.

“GODDAMMIT!” he punched the wheel so hard; he could have broken it right off.

“Minato.” Kushina begged.

She reached up, touching his shoulder, to comfort him. He broke. He wrapped his arms on the steering and the tears fell from his eyes.

“Minato.” Kushina wrapped her arms around his upper body as he sat and cried.

This pain was too much...

In the Magnolia Orphanage for Extradoniary Youth, a very private association who kept to themselves and silenced anyone who questioned. Laid in it's mix were..

Natsu Dragneel.

Gajeel Redfox

Sting Eucliffe

Rogue Cheney

Wendy Marvel

They were all in one cell, where they were all licking their lips to get some moisture, their stomachs growled to the point of pain, and most of their days they just studied the cracks in the ceiling. 

The rusty cell slid open in broken patterns, as guards covered in special armor swarmed young Wendy lifting her from the metal. 

“Wendy!” Natsu shouted, sitting up straight.

“Natsu! Natsu! NO!" she kicked and squirmed. 

The other boys jumped up from their spots but the guards used spears on them that shot out a deadly mixture magic that rendered their powers useless. The guards poked them with the spears making them collapse to the floor in pain.

“AGH!” Gajeel groaned.

“Dammit!” Rogue held onto the side of the bed.

Natsu stood up straight from the ground and threw a fireball at one of the guards, it knocked three off them feet. The other two jammed him with the spears to full power.

“Natsu!” Wendy cried for him.

“AGH!” Natsu grunted in pain.

Sting ran over and punched one of the guards in the face to get them away from Natsu.

“Take her already!” barked the Head.

“Wendy...” Natsu groaned as Sting held him to keep him awake.

Wendy's calls became softer as she was dragged down the hall, until they heard no more. 

“Mmm! Mm!” Wendy grunted as she dropped on a hospital bed, “No! NO! NO! Not again!” 

“Ah, Wendy, welcome again. Shall we begin with today's procedures?" the leader of all, Mard Geer said. 

The guards slammed her arms in the restraints to keep her still, and she didn't resist. She turned to Mard and spit right at him. 

"You're the devil!" she shouted, she refused to face him. 

“Now why on earth would you do that? Or call me that?” he questioned.

“You’re scum,” she hissed, “You bully us in here for your satisfaction because you wanna feel good about yourself. You're walking evil,” she cried.

“My dear, I run this place to gather magic. Magic is so precious and you all are just so young," he put his hands together in a beggar stance, "You don't understand what it can do. How it makes you feel, how your body trembles when you just touch it, or the power it gives you because you're chosen," 

“So, you torture us and experiment so your body can hold our magic or something?” she snapped.

He shook his head slowly, “I deserve it, I worked for one man for so long. Never saw worth, but I do.”

“You believe in your own lie, don’t you?” she questioned him.

He paused, “Cover her mouth. Begin the process.” he suddenly changed. 

Wendy closed her eyes and used her fingers to feel around for the loose part of the restraint. Having fought back so many times loosen the restraints over time from her and the others. She spread her fingers apart, her tips glowed blue and she gulped.

“Sir?” asked a guard.

“Use the spear.” Mard said.

The guards obeyed and readied the spears for the shock. However, once it touched Wendy didn't have the same reaction as she normally did. 

“Sir, she’s resisting the shock.” Said a guard.

“Well then keep going.” he urged.

Wendy channeled her inner magic and screamed at the top of her lungs, “AHHHHHH!” she bellowed.

Everyone in the room jolted back into the walls from the sheer force. Wendy ripped her arms free of the restraints, jumped off the table, and pushed open the double doors bolting down the hallway.

“Get her! GET HER!” shouted Mard, as he was struggling to free himself from the wall. 

Wendy tore down the hallway but like the spears, the cameras along the halls had the same feature as the spears. Little bolts struck out from the lens, piercing her little body. 

"AH!" she whimpered but she kept running as best she could. 

“NATSU! STING! ROGUE! GAJEEL!” she bellowed.

The boys all jumped up from the floor and ran to the cell door.

“Wendy!” Gajeel shouted.

She ran up to the doors, collapsing from the shocks, she held onto the metal but couldn't pull her body up. 

"Hang on baby," Natsu cooed. 

He reached around the door, covering the lock with his hand. It shocked him making him close his eyes in pain but he resisted and burned it clean off. 

"AH!" he collapsed. 

"Thank god," Sting and Rogue opened the door and dragged Wendy in as Gajeel pulled Natsu back. 

The guards rounded the corner and aimed their spears at the boys. They all blocked Wendy who was trying to gain her breath back. 

"The spears.. a..ar...are..lo..looosing..affect....," Wendy panted out. 

"What?" Gajeel questioned. 

"They are, I was able to break the lock easier," Natsu proclaimed. 

The boys all turned to each other, then back at the guards, and grinned evilly. The shaking in the guard's legs was visible, and so were the vibrating spears. Wendy turned herself away from it and covered her ears as the sounds of pure agony and pain filled the room. From the guards and the slayers, bearable, but bodies piled. 

“Why did we buy a mansion with so many rooms?” Kushina questioned.

“Kushina,” Minato said.

“Why? We don’t have anyone to stay in them.” She whined.

“Kushina!” he barked.

She closed her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

He sighed, “They’ll be moving our stuff in tomorrow and I gotta run by the capital building at some point soon.” He said.

“Why?” she asked.

“They want me on the council team of Konoha to speak with the council of Magnolia.” He answered.

“How come?” Kushina asked.

Minato gave her a funny sarcastic look.

“Okay stop it,” she laughed for once, “I didn’t mean it like that, but we just got here. Why would Magnolia want people who just got here to be on their inside?” she asked.

“Konoha wants to gain their influence to rebuild our home, so a bunch of us have to meet their top members to establish something.” He explained.

She nodded, “Mm, bring in the big bucks?” she joked.

Minato walked over and kissed his wife passionately. She smiled brightly after the kiss and made her way to the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna go run by the market, make something good tonight.” She said closing the fridge. 

“Sounds good.” He said.

Hours later, and they were both lying on the couch with full stomachs, cooking was always a good coping system. Minato had the TV hooked up and going as Kushina laid on his lap, sleeping. He ran his fingers through her scarlet pink-red hair as she slept; her beauty, her presence, just pure perfection.

Then came the doorbell. 

“God dammit.” He mumbled under his breath. 

Kushina jostled.

“Sssh sshh shhh, go back to sleep I’ll be right back.” He said getting up slowly from the couch.

He walked over to the door and pulled it open.

“I really don’t wanna hear this right now.” He said quickly.

“Minato.” Jiraiya tried.

The blonde sighed, “What is it? I can’t get one day?” he barked.

“Okay first off, stop barking at us.” Hashirama Senju barked.

Minato turned his head towards him.

“Look I know you and Kushina are having a hard time right now, but,” Hashirama sighed, “God-man we can’t just keep laying around in wallow. We have to keep going, your kids wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Minato’s face angered, “Watch it.” He hissed.

“Why?” Hashirama fired back.

“Okay stop.” Asuma interrupted.

He smacked his brother on the arm, “Look Minato we are family and we know this is tougher than ever for you and Kushina, but please.”

“Please what,” Minato said.

“You need to check out the orphanage.” He said.

“Why do I have to check this orphanage?” Minato questioned, “Why can’t someone else do it?”

“Because you’re the only one that has enough room.” Hashirama blurted.

Minato paused for a second and turned to Jiraiya.

“You didn’t tell him the full story.” Hashirama said to Jiraiya.

“What story?” the blonde crossed his arms.

Jiraiya gulped, “They want you to take the kids in.”

“Are you insane?!” Minato shouted.

“Wait a second,” Asuma pulled out a file handing it to Minato, “This is why.”

Minato took the file, gently, and opened it up reading over the contents on the paper, “Whose Mard Greer?” he asked.

“That’s the guy who’s in charge of that orphanage. There's no record of him before now and this orphanage is barely in the town's notice.” Asuma explained.

Minato looked up with a question, before turning the page love, "Why would the people of Magnolia give you this file? Unless they wanted something too," 

“Exactly.” Jiraiya answered, "Whatever these five kids have, Magnolia wants it too. We just believe that Mard is going the illegal way to get it," 

Minato licked his lips, “Okay. I’ll check it out.” His final answer.

“Are you crazy?! We are still dealing with the death of our own children and you wanna bring not one, two, or even three, but five kids in this house!” Kushina barked at him.

“Kushina please stop yelling,” Minato said sitting on the couch as she was pacing in front of him.

“Why?! Why?! We can’t- “she stopped herself, covered her mouth.

“Look, I know this is a big move and we might not be ready but...” his voice trailed off.

Kushina sniffed, and tried to hold back her tears, "We're not!" 

“Kushina...” he said.

She looked him in eyes, tears escaping her own.

“The five kids that are in there... I can already tell by the way they've been talked about that they are seen as power sources. Not children, so they must have some big power that not only Magnolia wants,” He explained.

Kushina sniffed, “What if we come to love them? What if they are taken in a flash from us? I can’t do this a second time Minato.” She cried.

He stood up and cupped her face, “We won’t. I promise you, we won’t. Not this time. Not again.” He said, sniffing.

Kushina sighed, “Okay. Okay," She nodded burying her face in his shoulder.

He held her close to him, “We’ll go tomorrow.” He whispered.

The sun shined the next morning, which was warm and comforting. The feeling wasn't fully welcomed by Kushina and Minato as they drove to the mountain side, mapping down the orphanage. 

“Um, this place is literally in the middle of nowhere.” She said.

“Um, I think I see it," he pulled the car into a rundown building that looked like it hadn't been touched in years, "Is it that?” he pointed up. 

“That is it.” She said.

“Damn.” He said as he parked.

“What in the world?” he said.

They both stepped out of the car, shutting the doors, and triple-locked it. There was an off vibe about the place; middle of nowhere, no town for miles, rustic with no work done. 

“How is this an orphanage?" she questioned. 

Minato looked behind him to make sure she was there and then going for the handle of the building’s front double doors. It was locked.

“Closed for business? Not the best way to open adoption,” He said.

“Should we go?” Kushina asked.

Minato shrugged for a moment but then heard a crashing sound from the inside. 

“That didn't sound good." He said. 

Then came the piercing scream of a young girl

“That didn't sound better," Kushina stated.

“STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!” Wendy shouted.

She was being held back by two guards while the other guards were wrestling around with the boys.

“AGH!” Natsu fell on the floor with four guards on top of him.

“Natsu!” Gajeel shouted, but someone had him in a headlock with the spear to his stomach, zapping him.

“AGH! AGH!” he grunted in pain but he wrapped his hands around the spear.  
  
Sting and Rogue were wrestling around, trying to run, and being held down by guards. Natsu kicked one off of him. The one on top pulled out a huge pre-historic dagger putting it to Natsu’s throat.

The slayers came to a pause.

“You got the drop on us, one time. Killed our men, but this dagger will either vanquish you or steal that precious power,” The guard warned, “It'll be painful, and pleasurable for me to watch. To suck away your power, her's.”

He pointed to Wendy. Natsu looked at the young girl and dropped his defenses.

“Great, now I’m a bit.......pint up.” The guard said, “And so are the other guards soooo.” The guard continued reaching for Natsu’s thighs.

“AGH! No!” Natsu tried to kick.

“Oh god no!” Rogue said.

Two guards shoved Sting on the wall.

“AGH!” he grunted.

“Sting!” Rogue shouted.

“No no no no please don’t do this!” Wendy begged.

“Wendy cover your eyes! Cover your eyes now!” Gajeel ordered her.

All of a sudden, a kunai landed right behind Natsu’s head. Natsu gasped. The guard paused. Minato then appeared in the place of the kunai, with a Rasengan ready.

“Peek-a-boo!” Minato joked, slamming the Rasengan into the guard’s stomach.

The guard flew back into the wall. Natsu gasped in amazement. So did the other dragon slayers. Minato's Rasengan channeled a ripple effect and created an air pressure that knocked everyone off their feet.

“God!” Natsu huffed.

The guards struggled to stand up but then they were impaled with golden chains through their guts. Every. Single. One. Of them.

“Move and I rip,” Kushina warned from the back.

“That’s my baby.” Minato smiled.

Kushina grinned him as Minato reached down pulling Natsu to his feet.

“You alright?” he asked the pink head.

“Uh, uh who are you?” Natsu questioned.

“Minato Namikaze,” Minato explained.

“Why are you here?” Natsu asked.

“Got a tip that something of value was being kept here. Now that I see what's really going on, I don't really approve” Minato said.

"Of what?" Natsu growled. 

Minato bent down and picked up the dagger, dropped from the guard, "This looks ancient and I can feel it's power. If that's the case it'll do some damage to all of you right?" 

Natsu panted, "You gonna use it?" 

“No,” He tucked it in his pocket, "But I rather take away their weapons. I don't like what I see five teenagers getting beaten around like rag dolls. Do you want to join my wife and I?" 

Natsu shook his head slowly, “But, how do we know you’re not part of them?” he asked.

“They can’t leave!” shouted one guard.

Minato looked up at the guard.

“They are the last of their kind! We must keep them here!” shouted the guard.

“What are you talking about?" Kushina questioned, "Last of a kind?" 

"They are dragon slayers, ancient magic that started great power," the guard confirmed. 

Kushina looked at her husband with wide eyes, he looked back down at Natsu who kept a stern face. 

Minato then walked over to the guard, “Where’s your boss?” he questioned.

“Not here, Master Mard is not here.” He answered.

“Okay well,” Minato said shoving his fist into the guard’s stomach, right through the hole Kushina created.

“AGH!” the guard shouted.

“Let this be a lesson to all of you if you can still breathe. You let that Mard know that if he comes after these kids I will personally make a hole through his chest, stomach, leg, don’t care. I’ll destroy him before he can touch a strand of hair on their heads.” Minato threatened.

The dragon slayers grew, for the first time, .................some hope.

“I’ve known loss, and I’ve known pain. I won’t let them suffer through this kind of crap. So, I’ll leave you alive, leave some cash for them, and you go from there. Got it?” Minato said dropping the guard, now dead, “Whoops.” He said.

Kushina pulled her chains back leaving the guards on the floor, gasping for some air. 

The slayers all gathered around Natsu, who checked them carefully. Kushina walked up next to her husband. 

"If Mard Geer isn't here right now, and your guards are down. You all are free to go," Minato said. 

Sting tapped Natsu's shoulder, "The camera lenses, they are still active with the zaps," 

Kushina looked over her shoulder, her chain came out from her back destroying each camera. 

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy's voice shook, "You can just...," 

"Leave?" Kushina finished. 

"We don't see good or even nice people around here, for years," Wendy explained. 

"Why do you care?" Natsu questioned. 

"My wife and I were told to come here, now that we have. We wouldn't feel right just leaving you all in here with that type of treatment," 

"So, you'd take us?" Sting questioned. 

"Where though?" Rogue added. 

"Anywhere you want," Kushina answered. 

All of the slayers stared at each other and then back at the couple's hopeful eyes. 


	2. [2]

The car ride away from that place was quiet and awkward. Minato tried his best to focus on the road, but he kept looking in the rearview mirror at the teenagers in the back seat. They were all quiet staring out the window or staring down at their thumbs.

He looked over at Kushina who was staring back at him. She kind of shrugged and then turned around to look at the kids. Wendy looked up at her and gave a small smile. Kushina smiled back. The boys kept stone faces, even when they looked at her. It got to the point where Kushina had to turn forward. Minato turned the corner back into town.

“Should we stop and get something to eat?” Minato finally questioned as they drove past fast food places and restaurants 

The kids in the backseat all looked up in desire.

“No, come on I wanna cook for them at home! I’ll make a feast.” Kushina threw her hands up in Ta-Da.

The boys finally cracked a smile.

“It’s still morning woman!” Minato barked throwing his hands in the air, off the steering wheel for only a second.

Wendy laughed and the boys cracked chuckles. Minato and Kushina heard and smiled.

Minato then pulled up to a red light, to let some bystanders walk across the street.

He then noticed someone crossing the street, “Kushina.” He squeezed her leg.

Kushina looked up to the familiar face crossing the road; Danzo. Danzo looked up at them and gave a cocky smile, which irked Minato. He gripped the steering wheel harder.

“Minato,” Kushina cooed reaching over gripping his knee.

The kids in the back grew somewhat alert.

“I’m good,” Minato said, after a deep breath.

He pushed on the gas and went down the road, his anger subsided for now. Pulling up to the house, he put the car in Park and sighed. 

“Uh, you......you live here?” Natsu asked.

Kushina smiled as Minato stepped outta the car.

“We got four showers.” He said.

“Oh, what an ass!” Kushina said. 

They all laughed, as they all piled out of the car. The teens stepped up the tile stones to the steps of the home.

“Uh showers are upstairs, and I think there’s one down here. I’m still not used to this house.” Minato said.

“We just moved here.” Kushina giggled.

Once all the kids were inside, Kushina opened the door again.

“Where....where ya going?” Rogue asked her.

“I’m just gonna swing by the market, and pick up some food. I said I'd make you all a feast.” She giggled.

Rogue smiled along with his fellow dragon slayers in gratitude.

“Until I get back, you all shower and Minato will find you some clothes to wear.” She said.

“I’m not a maid! I’m your damn husband woman!” shouted Minato from the back.

The teenagers chuckled again.

They took off to the showers. Natsu pushed the shampoo through his shoulder-length pink hair and turned the heat up to max.

“Ahh.” He sighed relief.

Gajeel rubbed the soap all over his naked body and scrubbed it in. Sting had the temperature all the way up like Natsu, he scrubbed the soap under his fingernails. His mouth was open and let the water run over his face. Rogue flipped his black hair back and scrubbed in the soap on his stomach and legs.

Kushina made it back soon with groceries from the market, “Whoo! I can’t wait!” she giggled.

“I could have helped you bring that in,” Minato said kissing her sweetly.

“It’s okay, I wanna get started on the food.” She said.

“They are still in the showers.” He said.

“Oh let ‘em at it.” She giggled, “If too long, I can just shut it off.”

Minato smiled, “Hehe okay great. I’m gonna go call the others.” He said.

“Uh,” Kushina stopped him, “How about after they eat, or are they gonna stop by.” She said.

“I’ll make sure they won’t,” he answered.

“Okay good.” She said as she started pulling out the eggs.

Minato unlocked his phone and dialed Hashirama’s number.

“Hey.” He said once the other line picked up, “I got them,” He said.

Kushina looked up at the second floor.

Wendy was in the huge private free-standing tub. She dipped her head back into the water letting the soap cling to her long blue hair. The bubbles up to her neck. She jumped a bit, when the door opened.

Natsu chuckled, “Enjoying the bath?” he said.

As the others came in behind him with towels around their waists.

“It’s heavenly. This place is enormous.” She giggled.

“It’s quite fancy I’ll give it that,” Rogue said sitting on the edge of the tub.

Sting smiled, “Do you think they are serious?” he asked.

“What, seriously loaded? Yes.” Gajeel said.

“Not that part, but that they are seriously nice people.” Sting clarified.

“I wonder the same,” Natsu answered at the end of the tub next to Rogue.

“Do you think...?” Wendy started to ask, “Do you think they will keep us?” she asked.

“I’m confused by this,” Natsu changed the subject, “They are still pretty young. Why don’t they have their own kids?” he asked.

“Should we......ask them?” Sting asked.

Rogue shrugged, “I don’t know.” He said.

Gajeel paused and sniffed the air, “Is that-?” he started to ask.

“Food!” Sting answered.

“Oh, help me out!” Wendy said holding up her arms.

“AH! Someone gets a towel please!” Natsu joked, flicking bubbles in Wendy’s face making her giggle.

“Oh uh, do the boys have clothes to wear?” Kushina asked.

Minato paused for a moment, “Um, there’s- “he started to say.

“Don’t finish that, never mind.” She answered.

He meant their children’s clothes still packed up inboxes.

“I’ll go give them some of my clothes,” He said, turning around to seeing the teens on the stairs watching, “Oh.”

“Hey you guys ready to eat?” she asked quickly.

The boys nodded to her, adjusting their towels.

“Hang on, let me get you guys some clothes,” Minato said.

“Until we go shopping,” 

Minato shook his boot playfully in front of her face, making Kushina laugh. “WOMAN NO!” he barked.

The boys chuckled again.

“I’m guessing Minato doesn’t want you to shop,” Natsu said.

“Oh, he always hates it,” Kushina said setting up the plates.

The boys nodded to each other as Minato came back with clothes for them and a LONG t-shirt for Wendy.

Kushina prepared a lovely meal filled with; scrambled, puffy eggs. A bread display of pancakes, biscuits, and toast. A plate filled with meat; bacon, ham, and sausage. With two sets of juices; orange and cranberry. Along with some fruits; oranges, bananas, and grapes. What a spread. The boys sat down to eat along with Wendy.

“At this point, dig in,” Kushina said.

The boys stared at each other.

“Ah screw it,” Gajeel said grabbing for the pancakes.

They all dug into the food and cleared the entire table. Leaving them all with stuffed bellies and fulfilled appetites. Afterward, Kushina was in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Wendy rounded the corner of the counter.

“Can I help?” she asked.

Kushina looked down and smiled, “Sure sweetie,”

Wendy reached into the sink grabbing some of the silverware.

Kushina took a second look at Wendy, “I wonder where you get your beautiful blue hair from.” She said.

Wendy played with her own blue hair, “I was gonna ask the same about your hair, it's so beautiful, silky, and red.” She said reached up to touch Kushina’s hair.

“Eh, family gene,” Kushina smirked, kneeling so Wendy could touch it.

Wendy smiled, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Kushina asked.

“Taking us out of there. Those guys are like my big brothers because we all share dragon slayer magic. They kept us there for so long.” She said.

Kushina dried her hands and then ran her hand through Wendy’s hair making the little one smile.

“I can promise you this, Minato and I will do our best to keep you and the boys safe.” She said.

Wendy smiled brightly, “My name’s Wendy....by the way,” She said.

Kushina smiled, she was trusting her.

“Explains your hair, sky dark blue like the wind and moon,” Kushina said.

Wendy smiled.

Minato was on the couch in the living room going over a notebook when the four boys walked in.

“Hey,” Natsu said.

Minato moved the notebook aside as they sat in front of him.

“So uh, is this gonna be permanent?” Sting asked.

Minato raised an eyebrow at Sting, “Hmm, I guess this is an interrogation?” he asked.

“Well, you must want something,” Gajeel added.

Minato chuckled for a moment and then leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, “You see the house I live in, you see the money my wife throws around to feed all of you, and I have influence. Now you tell me, what can I possibly get from taking all of you that from place?” he questioned.

The boys remained quiet and their faces saddened.

“All I have to gain from taking you kids......is a possible shot at some happiness in this cruel world.” He said.

“Happiness?” Natsu questioned.

Minato faced him.

“Yes. Knowing my wife and me, we would grow to care and love all of you. Regardless if you feel that or not.” He said.

The boys stiffened for a moment.

“Look I know what each of you are now, your power is very unfamiliar and probably very ancient and strong. Trust me, I know that all too well.” He said.

“How?” Rogue asked, “How do you know that?”

“You wanna withhold then so will I. My wife and I aren’t ready to talk about......that.” Minato stiffened.

“What-?” Natsu started to questioned.

“Drop it please,” Minato said.

The boys remained quiet.

Minato put his head down in his hands taking a deep breath.

“I’m Sting.” The blonde said.

Minato lifted up his head. Sting nodded at Minato. Minato smiled at him.

“Rogue.”

Minato gave him a nod.

“Gajeel. Metalhead.” Gajeel said.

Minato raised an eyebrow at him but chuckled. They all turned to Natsu on the end who made no effort to wanna speak until Gajeel hit him on the knee.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat, “Natsu.” He finally said.

Minato nodded to all of them.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Then followed by three more.

“Goddammit.” Minato hissed, standing up walking over to the door.

He pulled it open to Hashirama and Asuma. The boys looked up from the couch at the two visitors.

“Hey, are they-?” Asuma started to ask, Minato pushed his hand into his chest.

“No. Outside.” The blonde said pushing them outside and shutting the door behind him.

“Wha-?” Hashirama questioned.

“Yes, I have them and chill out with the interrogation right now. They’re fragile.” Minato snapped.

“Are they okay, for one?” Asuma asked.

“Yes. They are fine, but there was some abuse going on there.” Minato said.

“What kind of abuse?” Hashirama questioned.

“What do you think they are talking about?” Gajeel asked.

“I don’t know,” Sting answered.

“Rogue, could you?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rogue said, he checked behind him to make sure Kushina was out of the room.

He then formed a shadow that slicked outside the window to spy on them.

“I mean when I got there, there were guards holding those kids down about to do gods know what.” Minato snapped.

“They were hurting them?” Hashirama questioned.

“Yes, and the head guy there, Mard, seems to be in control. If he’s the one who is in control of the abuse.” Minato snapped.

“Okay okay, before you start jumping the gun here,” Asuma said.

“No, I’m serious. What kind of man puts his hands-on teenagers! Mostly if they aren’t even his own!” he snapped.

“I agree with Minato; the guy sounds like a sick f*ck.” Hashirama snapped.

“Okay then what do you wanna do?” Asuma questioned his brother.

“I’m gonna keep them,” Minato said.

They both turned to him with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“Minato, we didn’t ask you to get them outta there to put you in another bad spot,” Asuma said.

“I know, and I appreciate that, but... I wanna keep them. All of them.” He said.

The shadow disappeared back inside the house. Rogue then looked up at them all.

“He wants to keep us. All of us.” He relayed.

Gajeel looked shocked, Sting licked his lips and Natsu got up from the chair to peek outside the door window to see what they were talking about. 

Kushina served her favorite dish; lasagna and salad for dinner, Minato sat at the end of the table while the kids circled around.

“Anyone want more salad?” Kushina asked.

“It’s all green, is that healthy?” Gajeel joked.

“Well mister, eat it’ll make you big and strong.” She joked.

“Natsu, do you want some more lasagna? You ate pretty fast.” Minato said.

“Uhhh, yeah I think-“Natsu started to respond until Wendy flicked some pasta sauce in his face.

“Ah!” he laughed at her.

Wendy giggled with the fork in her mouth. Sting sipped his drink and so did Rogue.

“Oh, come on, you hog half the bed anyway!” Minato said to his wife across the table, in another conversation.

“And you hog the other half, in which I don’t mind at all.” Kushina joked back.

Rogue spit his drink out which made Sting crack up laughing.

“I didn’t need to hear that!” Rogue joked.

The moon made its rounds for the night and the kids were in the living room sleeping for the time being. Wendy opened her eyes and looked over to the others sleeping. She unwrapped herself of blankets and started walking upstairs slowly, making sure not to make too many creaks. She spotted Minato and Kushina’s bedroom on the right. So, she took the hallway right in front of her from the stairs. She walked down the hallway slowly and opened the door. There were boxes everywhere. Wendy walked over and opened one of the boxes.

She saw a few photographs, but one caught her attention. A family photograph that showed; Minato, Kushina and five other kids. She pulled it out of the box and moved the dust outta the way.

“What’s that?” Natsu questioned behind her.

Wendy jumped from his sudden voice, she turned to see all of four of them behind her. 

“It’s a photo.” She answered.

“What’s in it?” Gajeel asked until Natsu got closer.

Wendy showed it to him. Natsu sighed like he was disappointed.

“Looks like they had a family, and we’re playing ‘stand-ins’.” He explained before showing the photo to the other three.

They all sighed, shaking their heads. It was too good to be true. 

The next morning, Kushina was dancing around in the kitchen with a mixing spoon in her hands while Minato drank his coffee while shaking his head at her. 

“Hey, you want another cup?” he asked kissing her cheek.

She blushed, “I think I'm good," 

The teenagers came in and took seats around the counter, "Uh morning.” Wendy said.

“Morning campers. We’re gonna go get some beds today so you don’t have to sleep on the living room floors anymore.” He said.

The slayers gave a short nod.

Then the awkward silence.

“You all okay?” Kushina asked.

Gajeel and Natsu turned to Sting and Rogue until Wendy pulled up the family photograph.

“Um, what’s this?” she asked placing it on the table.

Kushina froze and Minato looked up from the counter. He quickly looked away turning his back to them all.

“Where did you get that?” he questioned.

“Sorry, I can’t sleep sometimes so I went......exploring last night.” She said.

“Who are they?” Sting asked.

Kushina wiped her nose, trying not to cry and Minato cracked the cup in his hand. Rogue jumped and Gajeel raised an eyebrow. 

“Um,” Natsu said.

“Those were........those were.... they were our kids. Blood kids.” She answered.

The tears came from her eyes, so she just looked down in the sink while Minato pushed the cup into the trashcan.

“What do you mean ‘were’?” Natsu asked.

Kushina turned to Minato for some kind of back up.

“They died....” he said blankly.

The slayers' faces dropped in shock, now feeling really bad about pressuring it out of them.

“Um, we’re not stand-ins, are we?” Wendy blurted.

“No,” Kushina said, wiping her eyes. “They died two years ago.” They all remained quiet.

“I’m sorry I gotta,” Kushina said quickly walking away to wipe her eyes.

Minato finally turned around to face them, “None of you are stand-ins but don’t go snooping through our things. Got that?” he barked.

They all nodded to him, as he used a rag to wrap his bloody hand, and went after his wife.

“Minato,” Sting called out.

Minato stopped turning back to them.

“I’m sorry. We overstepped. And,” he looked back the others, “I’m really sorry about your kids.” He said.

Minato nodded to Sting and then went after his wife.

“I feel bad,” Wendy said.

“I do too,” Sting said.

“How do they lose five kids at once?” Gajeel asked.

“Oh, be quiet, metalhead, they can probably still hear you.” Natsu snapped hitting Gajeel on the head.

Hours later...

Minato walked into the room with the boxes, he opened one and pulled out an orange and black jacket that belonged to one of his sons; Naruto. He cradled it in his arms and fought the urge not to lose all feeling in his legs. He sniffed and held it close.

“God.” He whimpered.

Wendy, Sting, and Natsu were by the door watching for a moment before they entered.

“Uh, Minato?” Wendy called out.

Minato put the jacket down and wiped his nose.

“I’m so sorry,” Wendy said.

Minato sniffed again, “It’s okay.”

Sting paused for a moment.

“Was that his jacket? Your son’s?” he asked.

“One of them, yeah,” Minato answered.

Natsu walked up and looked down at the material, “Orange must be his color. Must be a looker to pull it off.” He joked.

Minato smiled and chuckled a bit.

“Um, Minato,” Wendy said.

He looked up at her.

“In the orphanage, um what you saw. The guards, they um-“she started to say.

“Wendy.” Sting cut her off.

“Sting.” She tried.

“No.” he shook his head.

“Natsu?” she questioned. He shook his head too.

Minato licked his lips, “Look I’m not gonna pressure you guys about what happened in there or to talk about it.”

They all stared at him.

“It’s up to you when or if you wanna talk about it.”

They all smiled at him.


	3. [3]

“School? We have to go to school?” Gajeel whined.

“Yes, you do!” Minato said, “What’d you think you’d be doing spending my money like my wife?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah sure, why not.” Rogue joked.

“Ah, no.” Minato bopped him on the head.

Rogue smiled chuckling a bit. 

“Yeah, you guys have to go to school,” Kushina came in.

The slayers groaned in annoyance at each other. 

“Oh Minato, the school is uniform oriented,” Kushina added.

“Ah! No no and no! You can’t force me to wear a uniform.” Natsu barked.

“Natsu honey, it’s the best school in the area. And the only one who can afford you kids and your powerhouse abilities. So, suck it up and comb back your hair.” Kushina said.

“Ahh, if I have to wear a uniform, my hair will stay in its ragdoll state,” Natsu said, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you," Kushina smiled brightly at the woman in front of her. 

"Just sign these papers and we will be all set," The woman said, "Hang on, I'll get us some OJ," 

She pushed back from the table and disappeared inside of the little cafe shop. Kushina crossed her legs in her white and black Modishshe One Shoulder Two-piece Set, and the wind blew back her red-pink hair. 

"Kushina!" came a voice. 

She looked up from her cell phone to see her sister, Mito, coming towards her in a black PEARL BUTTON DETAIL DRESS and strutting in Women's Knee High Suede Stiletto Heel Pumps. Kushina placed her phone on the stack of papers. 

"What do you want?" she questioned. 

"I called Minato, and he said you were here," Kushina rolled her eyes, "I got a call that you were opening a building for yourself. Did you really think that the family would approve?" 

"Well first, it's my money I used. Not the family. And why do I need clearance?" Kushina crossed her arms, not daring to stand up. 

Mito sighed and looked around avoiding Kushina's eyes, "So, what are you opening? Do you need more income to take care of _those_ children?" 

Kushina rose from her seat with pure rage in her eyes, "What was that?"

"Those children you and Minato took in. The ones from that orphanage, let me tell you the family will never accept them. Neither will I, I only accept my blood. But they are gone, and you just replaced them," Mito snapped. 

"You dare talk about my kids like that? All of them? Well frankly I don't give a rats ass what this family wants. Maybe if you keep that attitude, maybe that's why your husband left you," Kushina snapped back. 

"You-!" Mito's voice rose. 

"Hey! That's enough!" Minato came up behind Mito, "And don't talk about my kids like that!" he snapped. 

Mito stiffened as he rounded her and put his arm around Kushina, "What did you wanna tell me?" he asked. 

Kushina offered him a place to sit down and moved her phone to show him the papers. He looked them over. 

"You can go now," Kushina snapped at her sister. 

While Minato and Kushina were out for the day, there were workers moving in and out all day making the slayers anxious.

“Okay, we’re done.” Said one of the workers to Natsu.

“Already?” he asked.

“The rooms.” the first worker clarified.

Natsu paused for a moment, “They made rooms of us?” he asked.

“Yeah, they wanted us to make them special for you guys.” The worker answered.

Natsu looked down at the ground for a moment.

“You know when you get older those will grow in.” said a worker to Wendy.

“What will grow in?” she questioned.

“Those.” The worker pointed to Wendy’s chest and gave an evil smile. Wendy backed up a bit until she felt Gajeel's arms wrap around her. 

“Beat it.” He ordered.

The fat, tub worker backed off and left with the others.

The slayers sat on the couch looking at each other for a moment.

“Should we go check out the rooms?” Sting asked.

They all looked upstairs, slowly stood up, and made their way up the stairs to the new rooms available for them.

Gajeel pushed open the door to one of the rooms. The wallpaper was metal, shiny black. There was a small in the corner for his clothes that was set up like a jail cell. He chuckled a bit. Next to the bars of the closet was his king size bed with black lava sheets. A bed for a king. He looked towards the window that had a great view of the pool below. On the other side there was a small space for a desk and where the TV was along with two leather Latitude Run Dimaggio Lounge Chairs. He smiled, he liked it. His own room.

Sting and Rogue opened up a door to a room that was defiantly for them. They admired their wallpaper; it was bright white that faded into a dark galaxy magic color. They both smiled at each other as they checked out the rest of the room. There were two wide beds on opposite sides of the room. There was one with white sheets and a golden familiar logo on the front of it. 😊

The other one looked like a dark blue and black galaxy shade. He smiled and also admired the curtains around his part of the room.

“Sick.” He smiled.

Sting played with the wooden sliding door divider on his side of the room.

“I like this!” he shouted.

Rogue smiled, messing with the clothes in the closet. Sting picked up a remote and pressed the green button. A flat screen came down from the ceiling.

“Ohhhh.” Sting said. Rogue started laughing.

Natsu opened the door to his room, he smiled at the colors, a mix of fire; red, orange, yellow and purple. He turned to his right to see the king size bed with lava and rock bed sheets. The pillows were a plain dark grey color. He smiled at the texture of the room. There was a small area in front of the bed where the desk was. The TV was in the corner surrounded by three black armless lounge chairs. He smiled and ran his fingers across the wallpaper.

Wendy bounced around the room she found for herself. She had a baby blue, circle round bed. She was so happy to jump on it and admire her room. The blue beaded strings hanging around her bed. So gorgeous. Her walk-in closet. The flat screen on the wall. She loved it all.

“Well I see you’re enjoying this,” Natsu said.

“This room is amazing! It’s my own room!” she giggled.

Natsu smiled as the boys all dog-piled with her on the bed.

Minato walked into the town’s meeting hall, where everyone was gathered to discuss the town. Hashirama looked ahead towards his soon to be ex-wife, Mito. She looked away from him as Mei and Tsunade took seats next to her to talk.

“Still frosty?” Minato asked sitting next to Hashirama.

“Mmmm, frosty doesn’t begin to understand how my wife feels about me right now.” He said.

“Well there’s Madara’s wife, he must be here.” Minato said.

“I’ll be right back.” Hashirama said.

Madara Uchiha, with his long spiky black hair was the classic Uchiha. HOT! Hashirama came out of the meeting room which made Madara stop in his tracks.

“Madara.”

“Hashirama.”

There was an intense stare between them both, Hashirama walked up quickly to Madara. Madara moved to the side towards one of the closest and opened it up slipping inside. Hashirama followed him in.

“You still wanna sneak around in a closet?” Hashirama questioned.

“No, it’s just sneaky and kind of hot to almost getting caught.” Madara said as Hashirama pressed his lips on his.

Madara pressed back as Hashirama pushed him into the wall of the closet.

“Mm!” Madara grunted as Hashirama lifted him up and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Uh!” Madara grunted.

“We have to go to a meeting.” Madara said when he pulled back, panting.

“We still got five minutes.” Hashirama said.

“You wanna be late?” the Uchiha questioned.

“You’re right, four then.” He joked.

Madara chuckled a bit as they continued their secret, steamy grope fest.

In the meeting room, four minutes later, everyone was present and ready. Mito looked up at Magnolia’s top council. Gildarts circled around the counter in his leather brown jacket with Makarov behind him and Ur Fullbuster. Just some of the founding families. Gildarts took a seat and caught eyes with her. Mito blushed quickly and put her head back down. Gildarts grinned, Hashirama glared. And Madara raised an eyebrow.

“Ami I late?” Said the last member to join, Danzo.

Minato’s face angered, and so did Madara.

“What are you doing here Danzo?” Mito questioned.

“It’s a town meeting.” he snapped.

“And since when were you part of the town?” asked Guy.

“I’ve been a part.” he snapped.

“Is there a problem?” Gildarts questioned.

“He’s a dick.” Minato said.

“What was that Minato?” Danzo questioned.

“You heard what I said, _you’re._ _a_. _dick_.” Minato barked back.

“Guys, hey.” Asuma chimed in.

“Look Minato I understand that you’re still angry-“Danzo started to say.

“Angry?” Minato’s rose hardened as he stood up.

“Minato.” Hashirama tried grabbing him.

Gildarts got a bit concerned.

“No no, I’m ten thousand miles past angry. I have to fight the urge to not kill you when I see you, because of you my KIDS ARE DEAD!” he shouted.

Hashirama tried to grab him again until Madara kicked him from under the table to be quiet.

“Minato....I am sorry about that...more than you know, but I did everything I could...” Danzo tried to say.

“DID EVERYTHING YOU COULD!? IF YOU DID EVERYTHING YOU COULD THEN MY KIDS WOULDN’T BE DEAD! THEY’D BE HERE WITH ME! MY WIFE! THEY’D! BE! HERE!” he bellowed.

“Okay okay.” Hashirama said.

He quickly pulling Minato into the hallway with Madara following.

“Danzo.” Mito chimed in, “It’s best for you to leave.”

“Sorry, but you’re not in control of that.” He said.

“I am.” Danzo turned to Gildarts, “Out you go.” he ordered.

Danzo turned up his face until Gildarts gave him another look, so did Makarov. Danzo got the hint and started to pack up his things.

In the hallway, Minato was like a bull mad.

“Minato, Minato, hey hey. Easy easy.” Hashirama said pinning Minato on the wall to calm him down.

“I wanna bash his head in every time I see him!” Minato said.

“Please, take a breather.” Hashirama said.

“You good?” Madara questioned the blonde.

“God, I just wanna hurt him,” Minato said.

“I know how you feel.” Madara said.

“How?” Minato questioned.

“Bastard got in the way when I wanted to adopt my nephews from my alcoholic abusive brother.” He said.

Minato sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry I gotta go. I gotta calm down.”

“Hey,” Gildarts said, suddenly behind them.

“You’re the man who took in the dragon slayers right?” Gildarts asked.

Minato stared at him for a moment but then nodded.

“Thanks,” Gildarts said.

“What do you mean?” Minato asked.

“No one could ever get those kids out of the orphanage from that guy, and now that you have. I’m just glad those kids are safe now.” Gildarts explained.

Minato gave him a nod, “Got any idea how much a powerhouse they are?” he asked.

“Dragonslayers are ancient magic, magic is based on them. So, I’m guessing they have a huge amount of power. That people will want, including your bandaged friend.” Gildarts explained.

Minato shook his head in irritation.

“Hey, go get your wife, and chill out. Alright?” Madara said.

Minato turned to Madara and nodded to him, “Thanks. How are your nephews by the way?” he asked.

Madara scoffed for a moment, “They’ve been staying with me for the past month now. Thanks to my brother.” He explained.

“How’s Kakashi?” Hashirama questioned.

“He’s been with me at my house, since their father kicked him out,” Madara explained.

“Just because he’s not your brother’s son?” Hashirama asked.

“Gotta love my brother, right?” Madara joked.

Minato pulled up in the driveway of his home, slammed the door, and closed his eyes. 

“Minato, honey hey hey what’s wrong?” Kushina hurried up to him after he slammed the front door.

“God!” Minato slammed his fist into the wall.

The slayers looked over the railing to see what Minato was up to. 

“What’s wrong? Did the town meeting go okay?” she asked.

“No, that prick Danzo was there. I wanted to bash his skull in!” Minato barked.

“Calm down,” Kushina begged holding his shoulders as the slayers watched from the top floor.

Minato finally broke down and slid to the floor in tears.

“Baby...” Kushina hugged her husband.

“I can’t take this pain...that asshole is one of the reasons it happened. He said he’d keep them safe.” He sobbed.

Kushina hugged him tightly as he sobbed.

The slayers backed up from the railing.

“Who’s this Danzo guy?’ Wendy asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m guessing he’s one to the reasons why their kids are dead,” Natsu said.

“Isn't that the guy who walked across the street and Minato got angry,” Gajeel said.

“Easy easy, look they are both still grieving so the least we could do is...I guess ease up.” Sting said.

“How so?” Rogue questioned.

“Go to school,” Sting answered.

“Whyyyyyy?” Gajeel whined.

“Look, I don’t wanna have to make their lives any harder. They’ve been nice to us, took us in, fed us, made us rooms, kept us safe. The least we could do is go to school.” Sting said, “I don’t wanna be an ass to people who might be _good_.”

“Besides, considering everything they’ve been going through, they could just use a break,” Rogue added.

The next morning, Kushina was cleaning up the kitchen from the breakfast she prepared for the slayers; pancakes, eggs, bacon, and with three types of fruits. Along with orange juice or apple juice.

“Alright, yall load up we gotta go,” she said.

Kushina unlocked her black and white Nissan Pathfinder Hybrid SUV as Sting and Rogue piled into it while Wendy and Gajeel got into Minato’s.

“Natsu,” Minato said.

Natsu stopped at the doorway trying to adjust his burgundy-colored Rothco Men's Classic MA-1 Nylon Flight Jacket.

“Yeah?” he questioned.

“Listen for a second,” Minato said.

Natsu leaned on the door frame crossing his arms.

“Look, I know you haven’t been the one to warm up to everything so far.” Minato started.

“I’m a dad, I can sense these things.” He continued.

Natsu adjusted his jacket, “It’s not, it’s not that I’m not grateful or anything, it’s just......I don’t open up to people very often or grow close to people unless it’s them.” He gestured towards the others in the car.

“And I know that and I can see that,” Minato said.

Natsu looked away for a moment.

“Look, I’m not trying to be your father-” his voice trailed on.

“You’re not my father.” Natsu cut him off.

“And I know that, but you can’t stop me from caring,” Minato said.

Natsu made eye contact and shook his head, “Why? Why would you continue to care? Even after your kids? Why care for more?” Natsu asked. He was actually curious.

“It’s the kind of person I am, can’t change that,” Minato said.

“So, you’d take on more pain?” Natsu asked.

“To keep people, I love alive and happy, yes. Which counts to more than just my blood.” He explained. Natsu looked away for a moment.

What a man.

A leader.

Natsu gulped, “You’re a great man.” He said.

Minato gave him a nod, “Go on.” He said.

Natsu walked over to the car and hopped in.

Minato looked up at the bright blue sky.

It was still early enough that the school hadn't opened up yet. 

"This school is huge!" Sting exclaimed from the backseat. 

"I think I see a whole another section for people to eat outside," Rogue pointed out. 

Minato and Kushina chuckled from the front seat. 

"I wonder what other students go here," Natsu said. 

"Me too," Wendy added. 

"Come on, let's check it out," Minato said. 

They all walked around to the back of the school, where the nurse let them in. 

"Hello, and welcome to Magnolia Academy, are you Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki?" the nurse asked. 

"Yes, we are. No one is here yet?" Kushina asked. 

"No ma'am, the school doesn't start until nine so we have just enough time to scan your children to place them in a private study class," the nurse said. 

"Private study?" Minato questioned. 

"Yes, based on the student's basic power. They have private teachers to help them, however, I've heard that your children are dragon slayers and we don't have a teacher to help in that field," the nurse stated. 

"So, no school? Yay!" Gajeel playfully walked toward the back door making his siblings laugh. 

" _You_ come back here," Minato cracked a smile. 

"What?" 

"If the school doesn't have a teacher for our magic, what do we do?" Natsu asked. 

"You will have a free period until we find one. We want all the students to have proper training," the nurse continued. 

_Damn this nurse knows a lot._

"Shall we? I must have test tubes of their magic please," the nurse held a needle in her hand and then reached for Wendy. 

"Eh!" Wendy blanked. 

"Why?" Minato blocked her. 

"We must have test tube samples of our students magic, it's a requirement," the nurse said then reaching for Natsu's arm.

"Hey!" he barked. 

Kushina moved him aside, "I'll talk to the school about it, you aren't sticking needles in them," 

The nurse backed off as they ushered their children out of the room. 

"They told us to meet them in the main stadium," Minato said. 

"Remind me to have a word with the nurse," Kushina said. 

"Hey, ma-uh Kushina don't worry about it, the nurse was just doing her job," Sting said. 

Kushina caught his slip but smiled anyway. Minato did too. They made their way towards the stadium; large, thousands of seats, and outside in the sun. 

"Is there anyone in here?" Wendy asked. 

"Up there," Kushina pointed out the top of the stadium where Gildarts and three other teachers were passing papers to each other. 

Gildarts looked up noticing the family, "Hey, they are here,"

The teachers all turned as Gildarts came over the microphone so they could hear him.

"Welcome to the school, it's nice to meet you again Minato," he bowed his head. 

Minato gave a bow back as Kushina stood behind the kids. 

"And welcome your children here, dragon slayers," 

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Wendy all stared at him but when Minato gave them a look they nodded their heads to him. 

"The school will be opening in less than thirty minutes. If you don't mind, your kids can sit in the middle. We have to gather the students in here for some changes," he said. 

Minato and Kushina nodded. 

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Wendy asked. 

"We can't stay here with you sweetie, but it's okay. You have your brothers here to help you," Kushina said. 

"You'll pick us up afterward?" Rogue asked. 

Minato smiled, "Yep or you can ride the yellow bus of doom home," 

"NO!" the boys barked making Kushina and Wendy giggle. 

**Thirty minutes later...**

The students started to pile into the chairs and stands while the dragon slayers were in the middle of the arena with Gildarts, speaking to them. Natsu looked around at all the students, such as beauty and expensive clothes. He caught eyes with one girl; a beauty with long, light blonde locks of hair. Chocolate brown eyes, and a gorgeous smile. She laughed at something someone said next to her, before staring back at Natsu. 

Who was she? 

Who was he? 

Wow. 

They stared at each other with intense glances until Gildarts snapped his fingers to snap Natsu out of it. 

"Hey, hey hey who are those guys down there with Gildarts?" Kiba Inuzuka tapped his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, on the leg. 

Sasuke faced the arena's middle noticing the slayers, "I don't know" 

The girls started whispering to each other pointing out the boys, and before they knew it the entire stadium was pointing them out. 

"I don't like these eyes," Sting said in a low voice. 

"I hate the stares, reminds me of...," Rogue's voice trailed off. 

"The orphanage," Natsu clarified. 

Wendy rubbed her arms and felt her body shake. She started breathing harder and harder from the memories that still haunt her dreams. 

"Wendy?" Sting questioned. 

She covered her face with her hands as Natsu knelt down to her level pulling her into a hug. 

"Come here, it's okay," he cooed. 

She wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and cried into his jacket. 

"Aww, it looks like the little one is scared," said a girl. 

"It's sweet how they are comforting here," said another to Sting rubbing her back and Rouge and Gajeel blocking her from the crowd. 

Gildarts smiled at the embrace before coming over the microphone, "Hello everyone! And welcome to our new school year! There will be some new changes to the year; new teachers, new requirements, and now new students," 

The students chattered. 

"We have more dragon slayers in our mix now," he finished. 

The students murmured. 

Gajeel walked over to Gildarts, "Did you really have to announce us like that?" 

"Better they know now then later," Gildarts shrugged. 

"Hey!" Laxus Dreyar stood up from his seat, "If we have new students then why let in the rift raft?!" he hollered. 

"Laxus sit down!" Gildarts barked immense all the laughter. 

"I'm the only true dragon slayer here! I would love for them to go against my lightning!" he made a fist, "I'll shock them into submission," 

"Calm your ego!" Sasuke interrupted. 

"You ninjas never know your place do you?" Laxus scoffed. 

"I know your place. It's at the bottom. Of a shoe. Scraped in the mud. And disregarded like all the shit that comes out of your mouth!" Sasuke barked. 

"Sasuke!" Gildarts barked. 

"You know what?" Laxus tried to push past people to get to Sasuke but Bickslow and Freed held his arms. 

"What? What?!" Sasuke barked back as Kiba and Lee held him back down. 

"Ahhh, these students will give me a headache," Gildarts snapped. 

The slayers rolled their eyes as Gildarts handed them some clothes. 

"Here you have to change into these," 

The boys nodded and then handed one of the uniforms to Wendy. 

"Can they change in front of us!?" a girl shouted from the stance. 

Sting and Rogue smiled cheekily, with raised eyebrows. 

"Now why would you say that?" asked her friend. 

"You would like it too," she responded. 

Natsu and Gajeel shook their heads with smiles as they all walked to change. 


	4. [4]

After everyone came home from school, Minato and Kushina were immediately packing up to leave again.

“Hey uh, we’re gonna head out to see how this building is turning out.” The blonde man explained.

The slayers nodded to him.

Kushina draped her magenta Edie Shoulder Bag 31 on her shoulder, waiting by the door for him. They slipped out together, hopping in his white truck, and backed out of the driveway taking off down the street.

“Uh,” Gajeel reached to the coffee table, “Minato forgot his phone.”

“Let me see,” Natsu said, reaching for it he ran his fingers all over it, “Man if they got money like this, when do we get ours?” he laughed.

“And get on a family plan?” Sting added, with a slight chuckle.

“With little minutes, them tracking who we talk to.” Rogue chuckled.

“I want one!” Wendy said, hopping onto the couch to grab it.

“And, none for you,” Gajeel said, snatching the phone back from Natsu.

“Hey!” She whined, making the boys laugh again.

A slight light came through the keyhole on the front door, it didn’t catch anyone’s attention. The door popped open slightly.

“Aw, man!” Minato exclaimed, starting to look around the car.

“What’s wrong?” Kushina asked.

“I left my phone back at the house, dammit.” Minato said.

“We have time, just turn around and go grab it.” She stated.

“Alright.” He flipped the car around at the next intersection and made his way back down the street.

The slayers kept talking and admiring the phone unbeknownst to a presence standing behind them.

“So hey, what’s for dinner?” Sting asked.

They all shrugged.

“Maybe Thai?” said a voice.

They all jumped up completely startled.

Danzo.

“Who are you?” Sting questioned.

Rogue moved Wendy behind him as Danzo closed his fingers together, touching tips.

“So, you all are the famous dragon slayers? Correct?” he asked.

They all remained quiet.

“Hmm, dragons. I always thought they were just so ancient, that any traces of them were long gone.” Danzo stated slowly pacing back and forth.

The slayers kept their eyes on him.

“Let alone, any of their magic to actually be real. The power of dragons.” He continued.

“What do you want?” Gajeel spoke up.

“I just wanted to......observe,” he said.

Natsu glared, “You’re Danzo.” He said.

“I am,” He looked around. “I don’t seem to see Minato anywhere.”

Dammit! Now would have been a good time for a cell phone to call someone to help.

“You need to leave,” Natsu said.

“I do?” Danzo questioned.

“Yes,” Natsu stated firmly.

Danzo turned to Wendy hiding behind Gajeel, “Who is this?”

“Don’t you even,” Gajeel warned.

Wendy touched Gajeel’s arm to try and calm him down.

“What do you think you're doing?” Minato's voice came suddenly behind Danzo.

He turned around to Minato crossing his arms in anger and walking up to him, right into his personal space. 

“What are you doing here?” Minato questioned.

“I wanted to see the new dragon slayers we have in town; I’ve only heard and gotten information on one. Now there’s five more.” Danzo explained.

“You are not going to get information on any of them,” Minato growled.

“Minato, I know there’s bad blood here, but these children, in your care. They have massive power.” Danzo stated.

“Exactly, they are children. Teenagers. They don’t need you coming in here and trying to use them as experiments.” Minato snapped.

The slayers' anxiety grew all over again. Old memories of their torture and pain were coming back into their minds from Mard. When he experimented on their bodies to see how deep the power went. Tested their abilities. Watching them on the field.

Minato turned to the teenagers, noticing how nervous they looked.

“Danzo, you’ve already cost me my life once. Now my life is being restored, you won’t take _my_ kids a second time.” He stated.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in shock.

_His kids? He considers us his children._

“I’m not trying to do that to you Minato, I’m not. But you're sitting on a power source that could benefit so much.” Danzo explained.

“Power source?” Kushina barked from the door, “They are children, not just their power. These are our children now and I’m not letting you in my house again.”

"Kushina.." he pleaded. 

"OUT!” she snarled, for the final time.

Danzo held up his arms but kept staring at Natsu. Natsu cocked his head to the side at him. When Danzo was out and closed the door behind him, Wendy ran to Kushina, wrapping her small arms around her waist.

Kushina knelt, “Are you okay? Did he touch you? Hurt you?” she asked, like a concerned mother.

“No, no. He just......frightens me.” The little girl replied.

Minato rounded the couch to the boys, “Did he do anything to any of you?” he questioned, holding Sting and Rogue’s shoulders.

Sting and Rogue both gripped Minato’s arms, “No, no. He didn’t touch us; he was just creepy.” Sting said.

Gajeel whispered to Natsu, “You heard what he said, right?”

Natsu nodded, “Yeah he considers us his kids.”

Natsu licked his lips. The night went on with Minato on the couch after dinner watching the door while Wendy and Kushina were cleaning up the kitchen. Sting and Rogue made their way upstairs to shower up.

Natsu and Gajeel handed their plates over to Kushina, as they both made their way to the couch to speak to Minato.

“Hey uh Minato, can we talk to you?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah, sure what’s up?” Minato answered.

“Uh, we don’t wanna pry, but uh Danzo seems to be a vicious and creepy enemy. What did he do? Is he that dangerous?” Gajeel asked.

Minato licked his lips and exhaled a deep breath. Kushina looked up from the sink.

“Um, Danzo is an enemy.” He started to explain.

Natsu sat down on the coffee table in front of Minato while Gajeel sat on the other side of him.

Minato took a minute, but then started to explain, “When we lived in Konoha, Kushina and I were linked to a certain demon. A tailed fox one.”

Natsu looked confused, and then turned to Gajeel.

“A tailed fox demon?” Gajeel asked.

Minato nodded, “Yeah. Pretty historic, like your dragons.” He said.

“My kids had that power. The power of the nine-tailed fox demon. The only one who had the majority of it and the most control was my middle son, Naruto.” He explained.

Natsu and Gajeel listened on.

“There were some people who felt that the nine tails should have been destroyed, but my kids had already grown close to him so they didn’t wanna kill him. Not like they could anyway, so he was sealed away inside Naruto.” Minato sighed, “People came for my kids, Danzo said he’d protect them while Kushina and I tried to find a route to get out. Danzo went back on his word, when we came back there was a huge explosion. They died in it.”

Natsu and Gajeel noticed Minato’s voice starting to drop cracking a bit. Kushina wiped her eyes, Wendy cupped her hand.

Minato closed his eyes and cupped his face with one hand. Natsu scooted a bit closer, trying to give some comfort. Gajeel patted Minato’s back a bit.

However, something about the story didn’t sit right.

“Minato, your back,” Kushina said.

Minato then pulled his shirt over his head, which made Natsu and Gajeel look up in confusion. On Minato’s chest, where tattoos were displayed. They were the Japanese spellings of; Naruto, Karin, Menma, Yahiko, and Nagato.

“Those are your kids,” Natsu said.

Minato nodded, before putting his shirt back on.

This definitely hit close and deep.

Sting and Rogue had just gotten out of the shower when Natsu and Gajeel were seated on Rogue’s bed with Wendy on Sting’s.

“So, that’s the mysterious way their kids died?” Sting questioned.

“Yep,” Natsu answered.

“That’s fishy,” Sting said pulling on his shorts over his boxers, “The main one, Naruto, has some extraordinary powers of a demon. But they get taken out by........an explosion?”

“If they are so powerful, why would Minato and Kushina just accept that?” Rogue asked.

“Probably from the shock of hearing their kids are dead, and don't wanna relive it in case they hit a dead end,” Sting said.

“But still?” Wendy asked.

“I think it’s Danzo. Now seeing who he is, maybe he made it seem like they died just so he could keep them alive and hidden somewhere.” Natsu said.

“Sound familiar?” Gajeel added, hinting at Mard.

Minato laid in his bed, reading his book. He pushed his hand through his hair as Kushina came back into the room in a red, silk floor-length robe. He looked up at her and smiled evilly.

“Mm, that’s a nice color on you.” He said.

“Mm, I wore it for a special occasion.” She said.

She casually undid the robe showing a small slip of the same color underneath.

“Oh, now I’m intrigued.” He said.

Kushina grinned evilly, and crawled on top of him, straddling him. Minato chuckled, leaning back for a moment.

“You and I have been stressed for while now,” she said while pulling on the strings of his sweatpants, “Now we have time to unwind and indulge in some other “areas” per say.”

“Ohh, well then maybe we should help in those areas.” He said.

“Mmm.” Kushina moaned a bit, readjusting herself on his lap.

She pulled the elastic out and wrapped it around his neck.

“oh.” He grunted.

“So, satisfy me.” She ordered.

“Yes ma’am.” He said flipping them over so he was on top.

Kushina giggled pulling her husband to her lips.

The boys stayed in the living room for a minute, until they heard some sounds coming from upstairs.

“What’s that?” Natsu questioned.

It sounded like a moaning sound.

“Is that-?” Sting started to question.

They all looked at each other, and then slowly crept up the stairs quietly. The boys kept Wendy behind them as the moaning sound got louder as they got closer to Minato and Kushina’s front door. Natsu placed his hand on the door, looked back at his brothers, and slowly pushed the door open a bit.

“Oh my god,” Natsu said quickly as he straightened up while Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel either quietly laughed, or covered their mouths.

All they saw was Minato on top of his wife thrusting his hips back and forth in her lap.

“I think I might literally vomit,” Gajeel said making a gagging sound.

“What is it?” Wendy questioned, trying to see.

“No no no no,” Sting said moving her away.

Kushina then slapped the bed and rolled on top of Minato.

“My turn,” She growled.

“Mm!” Minato grunted.

“And on that note.” Natsu pulled the door shut, without either one of them catching him.

“I’m scarred, I’m literally scarred for life,” Gajeel said.

Rogue kept laughing and then so did Natsu. Sting lead Wendy back to her bedroom.

The next morning, Wendy hurried down the stairs in her little pink Rabbit Print Ruffle Hem Night Dress. She ran to the fridge and threw it open to grab the milk.

“Mmm, last night was amazing,” Kushina said lying on Minato in her white Vintage Princess Nightgown Pyjamas Women's Lace Ruffles Sleepwear; Lady Royal Long Nightdress Lolita Pyjamas Loungewear Nightwear.

“We haven’t been that intimate for a while. What brought that on?” Minato asked, kissing her forehead.

“Mm, I don’t know. I guess.... because for a while now I felt comfortable. Like we’re safe.” She said.

“With our dragon slayers down the hall?” he questioned, rubbing her arm.

“Yes. I feel like they are getting comfortable, like the slow feeling of being of a family again.” She said.

He smiled brightly, agreeing with her with a single nod.

Wendy drunk the milk from the carton while her brothers were still sleeping upstairs. She moved the carton away from her lips looking towards the front door. There by the door’s window, was a nightmare returning to her eyes... Mard Geer.

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!” Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Wendy?” Kushina questioned from the bedroom.

Minato jumped up from the bed in his boxers and ran for the door. The other boys woke up in shock from Wendy’s screaming. He hurried down the stairs with Kushina right behind him. Wendy was sitting down on the ground in front of the refrigerator with her knees pulled to her chest.

“Wendy? Wendy hey hey.” Minato hurried over to her, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Wendy shook as she just buried herself in Minato’s arms. He wrapped his arms around her little body as she shook rapidly in his arms.

“Wendy honey,” Kushina said.

The slayers came running down the stairs, one behind the other.

“Ma...Mar...Mard was in the door.” Wendy shook pointing to the door.

Minato looked up and saw the faint shadow of someone outside.

“Kushina, stay with her.” He said making his way to the door.

“Minato! Minato!!” she shouted as she cradled Wendy who held onto her.

Minato threw open the door but there was no Mard insight. 

"I think she just had a nightmare or something," Gajeel said. 

"Looks like they are getting worse," Sting added. 

"I don't think so," Natsu bent down and picked up a file, "What's this then?" 

Minato took the file gently from his hands and ran his fingers over the front;  ** _To the beloved couple who stole my dragon slayers_**

"What an ego," Minato opened it and pulled out legal files. 

"What is that?" Sting asked. 

"Legal files, he's suing me," Minato said. 

"What?!" they all exclaimed. 

"Why?" Natsu questioned, "What for?" 

"He's protesting that I took you five without proper authority, and you have to return to the orphanage," Minato explained. 

"Minato! No! You promised us that-!" 

"Hey," he turned around to face them, "What are you? You're all dragon slayers, are you doubting your own powers?" 

"We can't fight him with those spears he has," Natsu said, "They shock out our power," 

"That's why I have the dagger still if you learn to overcome it then he can't fight you," Minato said. 

The boys all turned to each other and smiled evilly. 

"If he wants to take this to court that's fine, let's me know he's gearing up for something big, and by far I'd rather give him a fight we won't forget," Minato smiled. 


	5. [5]

Minato hurried down the stairs, with Natsu and Sting right on his heels.

"So what exactly are you gonna do against Mard since he wants to go to court?" Sting questioned. 

"I'm wondering the same thing! Why do we have court when we have powers!" Natsu barked. 

“Okay, okay the both of you chill out for a minute. Mard’s not going to go to legal action, he knows what will happen if he tries.” Minato said.

He faced both boys, with Rogue and Gajeel on the couch turning around to listen in.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Natsu asked.

“It means if he tries to go to court about this, he’ll lose. Because I left money for all of you, and I can easily prove that he didn’t run a legit orphanage.” The blonde continued.

“What are you talking about?” Sting asked.

“He didn’t run a legit legal orphanage. He ran a show. Sold off certain kids, just to experiment on the others. You guys.” He explained, “Now you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, but I can prove he was running an illegal experimentation lab on minors,” Minato explained.

Natsu and Sting smiled a bit.

“But wait,” Rogue stood up from the couch, “Mard isn’t stupid. He’s smart. He should know this already, why would he take you to court if he knows he’s gonna lose.”

“He might have something else in mind.” Gajeel said, also standing up.

“Oh, I know that,” Minato said.

The slayers looked at him in confusion.

“And I intend to find out what he has in mind. And I’ll rip it from the roots.” Minato said.

Natsu smiled evilly, Sting and Rogue smiled as well.

Gajeel walked up to Minato and turned him to him.

“I don’t like this. Mard is dangerous with really deep magic. Devil’s magic. If he-“he started to say.

“Gajeel it’s okay. He’s not gonna- “Minato started to say.

“It’s not that!” Gajeel barked.

Minato’s face softened.

“What if......what if he hurts you.... or Kushina. How is that fair? Putting you in danger for protecting us, Mard is ruthless.” Gajeel explained.

Minato smirked with a slight chuckle.

“You boys don’t know your father very, well do you?” Kushina questioned, coming out of the kitchen.

The slayers all turned to her and then back Minato.

Minato lit up like a flame, his fire bright chakra robe and black markings on his body. The powerful energy that they have never felt before.

The slayers’ eyes all rose in shock.

“I thought,” Sting noticed the markings on the robe, “I thought you said your son, Naruto, had that power?”

“He has half, and I have the other half. Quite fetching.” Minato said.

The slayers were all in shock. How strong was Minato exactly?

There was a sudden knock at the door, which made Minato power down.

“Hashirama, Madara? What are you guys doing here?” the blonde asked, once he opened the door.

“Legal work?” Madara asked.

Hashirama held up a stack of papers, “Ready to go over?”

“Oh yeah, we were supposed to do that today. Okay, can yall meet in the Dome Garden outside?” Minato asked.

Hashirama and Madara both nodded, and made their way to the room. 

“Hey guys, I’ll bring you some lemonade real quick before I drop the kids off at school.” She said.

Madara nodded.

“Hey, Kushina?” Hashirama called.

She turned around.

“I think it’s great that you and Minato are taking care of these kids. I bet they really appreciate it.” He explained.

She smiled at them, “They are getting more comfortable with us as the days go on, we just wanna keep them safe.”

“Is that all?” Madara questioned.

Kushina hesitated to answer, so she walked back inside.

“You don’t think they are doing this to replace their kids, do you?” Madara asked.

“Replace their kids, never. Fill the void, and have some happiness so the pain isn’t so bad, maybe.” Hashirama answered, opening one of the folders.

“Mm,” Madara paused, “Um. How’s Mito?”

“Don’t ask me about that,” Hashirama said.

“Hashirama. Please, I don’t mean to stir up bad feelings but, shouldn’t we talk about it?” he asked.

“Why?” Hashirama questioned.

“Hashirama, we hooked up in a janitor’s closet with your soon to be ex-wife not only five hundred feet away.” Madara said.

Hashirama got up, moved behind Madara and leaned closer to his ear.

“You enjoyed it.” He whispered.

Madara shivered a bit. “Don’t do that.” He said.

“Why?”

Madara licked his lips, “You- “he started to say.

Hashirama had lightly, used his pointer finger and thumb to cup Madara’s chin. He leaned closer and pressed his lips on the Uchiha.

“Mm.” Madara grunted, as Hashirama pulled back from him.

“You’re telling me you don’t want to continue?” Hashirama questioned.

“I didn’t say that...” Madara said.

“Well, I wanna go public,” Hashirama said.

Madara looked up at him shocked. From the back door of the house, Minato stood there as cool as a cucumber. He saw the whole thing, he nodded to himself.

_So that’s what’s been going on._

Kushina pulled up to the academy, and put the car in park. Wendy hopped out of the car, and undid her blue hair letting it drop. 

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue hopped out of the car.

“Can Minato and you find a way to keep us from Mard?” Rogue asked her.

Kushina smiled, and ran her hand through his black hair, “Yes, knowing Minato he’s probably gonna prove that Mard is unfit to care for any children. And best placed in our care.” She said.

“What if Mard digs up dirt on Minato? Like the past?” Natsu asked.

Kushina’s face dropped, making Sting and Gajeel glare at Natsu.

“Sorry...”

“It’s fine. Even then, we are better care than Mard is. Now, go to school and be normal teenagers okay?” she said.

“So, I can bring a girl home for the night?” Gajeel questioned, making his brothers laugh.

“Do that and I’ll bury you six feet under,” Kushina warned, using her finger at him.

He smiled, as his brothers patted his shoulders to walk along.

“Wendy, want me to walk you to class?” Natsu asked.

“Please,” Wendy begged. 

Inside, Yukino Heartfilia unzipped her black and white FAUX LEATHER DETAIL JACKET by her locker and shoved it in. She pulled out the school’s blazer and put it on. She reached down to fix her black Faux Suede Ankle Boot.

“Yeah Yukino! Whoo!” shouted Laxus Dreyar, walking down the hallway with his friends.

She rolled her eyes at him, just as Hisui Heartfilia walked up to her in her BELTED EMBROIDERED COAT.

“Hey cousin,” Hisui said, she clicked her Badgley Mischka Women's, Meg Ankle Boot.

“Hey, how was the home situation last night?” Yukino asked, as both girls leaned on the lockers.

“You mean, being forced outta the closet by our cousin's vicious brother? Peachy.” Hisui said sarcastically.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Yukino said.

“It’s okay, not your fault. I’m just glad they sent him away, but now my parents know about me. They could barely look at me for the rest of the night.” Hisui explained.

Yukino touched her cousin’s shoulder just as she saw Sting, Rogue, Natsu, and Gajeel walking down the hallway.

Yukino checked out Sting, he noticed, and grinned at her. Hisui turned to her cousin.

“Don’t tell me you’re into the newbies?” she questioned.

“Well I can’t say they aren’t yummy to look at. So hot.” Yukino playfully fanned her cheeks, making Hisui laugh.

“What’s so funny?” asked their cousin, Lucy Heartfilia.

“I gotta go,” Hisui said.

“Hisui, wait. Please.” Lucy begged, grabbing for her cousin, “I’m sorry for what Noel did last night. It wasn’t fair.”

“Mm, glad you think so. I gotta go, gotta do the morning announcements.” Hisui said, yanking her arm away from Lucy.

The blonde sighed in frustration, and closed the button on her black TRIM DETAIL HIGH LOW BLAZER. She kicked her black CHLOÉ cutout ankle boot at the locker.

“Calm down, she’s just mad,” Yukino said to her.

“She’s acting like _I_ ‘outed’ her.” The blonde defended.

“I know you’re upset, but it was your brother. I don’t even know why you told Noel that.” Yukino barked.

Lucy sighed, “I wanted us all to be close like a family, and tell each other everything. I never thought he would announce that at the dinner table in front of her parents.”

Yukino sighed, “Note to self, don’t tell Noel anything.”

Lucy shook her head, and then looked over her shoulder to Natsu and Gajeel walking up, after they dropped off Wendy.

“Oh, there are those boys again,” Lucy said.

“Once again, they are yummy to look at.” Yukino said, she moved to intercept the boys.

“Again?” Lucy questioned.

“Hi, I’m Yukino," 

“Mm, do these girls were any real clothes?” Gajeel said in a low voice.

Natsu hit his brother in the stomach with his arm, “Nice to meet you. I’m Natsu, this metalhead is Gajeel.”

Yukino smiled and nodded to them both. “This is my cousin, Lucy.”

Lucy pushed back her blonde hair and extended her hand to shake Natsu’s.

Natsu gripped his fingers around her hand and shook it softly. Lucy gasped for a minute.

_Natsu’s eyes._

_His smile._

_His firepower going up against his arms._

_Her power behind him, blasting his back._

_She reached up and touched his face, in the nude._

_The light shined brightly around them._

_She laid in a bed with him at her side._

_His smile._

She snapped out of it.

“You okay?” he asked.

Lucy nodded quickly, but she couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Loke!” Yukino shouted behind her.

Lucy jumped when she felt Loke’s arm wrap around her stomach.

“Hey, you okay after last night?” he asked, kissing her forehead.

Natsu turned his head away back to Gajeel.

“You mean, my brother, being a first-rate asshole to my cousin, no.” Lucy said.

Loke wrapped her up, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Oh uh, this is Natsu, and Gajeel.” Lucy introduced.

“Oh hey, nice to meet ya man.” Loke said nicely, shaking their hands.

Laxus came stomping up behind them, with his followers.

“What’s this?” he questioned.

“Jesus Laxus, can you ever lay off? We're just talking,” Lucy questioned.

“What? I’m not doing anything,” he said sarcastically, “I was just coming up to meet...our new students.”

“You trying to start something again?” Gajeel barked, turning around to face him.

“Hey hey.” Natsu said he pulled Gajeel back revealing a deep-rooted scar on his arm.

“What’s that?” Laxus asked, grabbing Natsu’s wrist.

Natsu’s face angered, he gripped Laxus’s wrist and started roasting it.

“AH!” Laxus shouted.

“Get your damn hands off me!” Natsu barked, shoving Laxus off.

“What the hell!” Laxus snapped until Freed and Bickslow caught him.

“Now who needs to calm down.” Gajeel whispered in Natsu’s ear.

Gajeel wrapped his arm around Natsu and pulled them along.

“Nice job Laxus, piss off any more people and we’re gonna have to put you in a psych ward?” Sasuke Uchiha questioned, walking up with his friends.

“Could you damn ninjas, just mind your own business?” Freed barked.

“Not talking to you Freed.” Kiba barked.

Natsu and Gajeel halted in front of the Uchiha. Natsu looked closer.

“Are you a...?” he started to ask.

“Uchiha. Yeah. I am.” Sasuke answered, “I’m guessing you’ve seeennnn, which one?”

“Spiky long hair hangs around Hashirama a lot, has a purple eye.” Natsu explained.

“Mm, that’s my uncle.” Sasuke confirmed.

“Easy around the Uchihas, they are very sneaky.” Erza Scarlet said, making Sasuke turn to her.

“But delicious.” Cana added making Erza smack her arm.

Sasuke smirked, turning back to Natsu and Gajeel.

“Easy around these guys, ninjas are ruthless.” Mystogan Fernandes said, walking up with his twin brother; Jellal.

“And you wizards are cocky.” Choji snapped.

“And this is stupid.” Gray Fullbuster said, walking in with his brother, Lyon. Ice wizards.

Natsu eyed Gray closely, the Fullbuster studied him back.

“What’s going on out here!? ALL OF YOU GET TO CLASS NOW!” barked Makarov Dreyar.

His deep voice cackled through the halls, making everyone jump and quickly scatter.

Once class was dismissed, everyone was gathered in the gymnasium. Gym class was also known as the ‘Fighter Hour’. Where students gathered up together to take each other on.

Lucy was up against her cousin. On the platform, high above the ground towering over the other students.

Hisui was panting, and Lucy was sweating.

“Are they gonna knock each other out?” Natsu whispered to Sting.

Sting shrugged, “I have no idea, but they have some strong magic. Bringing out spirits to fight for them, some golden ones.” He explained.

“Mm.” Natsu said.

“Looks like they are about to end it,” Rogue said, pointing out.

“You always get everything! Everything! You just get it all!” Hisui barked.

“Would you stop taking everything out on me! Be yourself for once!” Lucy shouted back.

Hisui’s face angered, and started to say.......

_I ask that the heavens make the stars descend to earth._   
_Illuminate... by all means... this land... this world... this land!_   
_By your hand, let everything be illuminated._   
_Twinkling, shooting, falling... Let the stars descend before us!_   
_Gottfried!_

“Hisui! No! She’s not supposed to perform that spell!” Yukino shouted.

Lucy smirked and started chanting another spell.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._   
_All the stars, far and wide..._   
_Show me thy appearance..._   
_With such shine._   
_Oh Tetrabiblos..._   
_I am the ruler of the stars..._   
_Aspect become complete..._   
_Open thy malevolent gate._   
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._   
_Shine!_   
_Urano Metria!_

“LUCY!” Yukino barked.

Loke jumped up on the platform and snapped both girls outta the spells.

“UH!”

“AGH! LOKE!” Lucy shouted.

“I guess they weren’t supposed to do that.” Rogue whispered to Gajeel.

“You got that right.” He answered.

“Now you both know you aren’t supposed to be doing those spells! Celestial princesses or not! I will knock you both out if you do those spells again! You know you can’t do them without Yukino.” He barked at them both.

“And I’m not getting in this.” Yukino barked.

“I don’t need a second person to perform my spell! I was born first, I’m stronger!” Lucy barked.

Hisui angrily stared at her cousin.

“Cool it, Lucy.” Loke barked.

Lucy turned away from him and hopped off the platform. She walked towards the locker room, staring at Natsu, on her way, and kept staring at him. He stared back at her. She hurried into the locker room and kicked the metal.

The day ended from petty high school drama, and the school was shut down for the night. However, Neji Hyuga stayed behind in the school’s council room. He put some papers away and untied his long brown hair. He stood up from the round desk table and gathered up his things in his brown Genuine Men's Vintage Leather Backpack.

“Leaving so soon?” someone said by the door.

He jumped and turned to the door to see Sasuke standing there.

“What are you doing in here?” Neji questioned.

“You’ve been avoiding me. Every time I come down the hallway, you turn the other way. Every time I try and contact you, you brush me off.” The Uchiha explained.

Neji looked away for a moment, and then rubbed his arm.

“What do you want?”

“I wanna know why you cut me off, we had fun over the summer. Why’d it end?” Sasuke questioned.

Neji shook his head, “You know damn well why it ended.” He snapped.

Sasuke gulped and licked his lips.

“You almost outted me in front of my father, because of what? You didn’t have complete control over me?” Neji barked.

Sasuke gulped and looked around the room.  
“The second I pulled away, you wanted control. You Uchihas, always, want control.” Neji snapped.

“Oh, and you Hyugas have such morals?” Sasuke barked, stepping closer to Neji making the boy back up into the table, “You Hyugas kiss ass and then show your power when you cornered. Remember how you almost stopped my heart?”

Neji stuttered to speak.

“Exactly, don’t walk around like you Hyugas aren’t as just as bad as my clan.” Sasuke barked.

Neji crossed his arms and looked away.

“My family knows who I am, they know I’m bisexual. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Sasuke said.

“You have that luxury, I don’t! My father will hurt me if he finds out that I’m...” Neji started to say.

“What? Gay?” Sasuke barked, “I might be bisexual and have more of an attraction to girls but, I still like boys too. And I liked you.” He stepped closer getting very close to Neji.

Neji leaned back, bumping into the table, gasping.

“Tell me you don’t feel the same.” Sasuke whispered.

Neji gulped, “I’m not answering that.” He turned away.

“If you don’t tell me right now, I’ll take you right now Neji. On this table, right here,” Sasuke gripped Neji’s waist, “Right now.”

Neji shuddered, but then turned to Sasuke’s eyes, “Last time. That’s it.”

“As long as I can have you.” Sasuke said.

He pulled Neji to his lips, and the Hyuga didn’t back off. He kissed back with just as much passion. Neji pushed off Sasuke’s Motorcycle Vintage Hand Buffed Leather Armor Jacket. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji’s waist and lifted Neji up, placing him down on the table.

“Uh.” Neji grunted.

Sasuke pushed him down on the table, flatly. Neji looked behind him for a moment, wondering if he should just stop this now. He ignored the thoughts. He undid his button down, and Sasuke pulled it open showing his chest. He leaned down kissing Neji passionately, as Neji kept his legs up and sighed lustfully when the Uchiha’s lips explore his neck.

Kushina opened up the front door, but groaned in annoyance at the visitor’s scarlet pink hair.

“Mito, what is it?” she asked, frustrated.

Mito turned around, tear-soaked eyes, and her make up was running. Kushina’s eyes went up in shock.

“Wha-?” she started to ask.

“I tried,” Mito cried, “I’m not here as a member of Uzumaki. I’m here as a sister. I tried to be a good wife to Hashirama. I tried. He’s with someone else now, and I’m humiliated. I can’t...I can’t...I...” she wailed.

“Come here, come here.” Kushina pulled her sister into her arms.

Mito cried on Kushina’s shoulder; she rubbed her back.

“It’s gonna be okay, it’ll be okay.” Kushina said.

“Uh, I’m sorry am I interrupting something?” someone said behind them.

Mito wiped her eyes quickly, Kushina kept her arm around her sister. As they both turned to Gildarts.

“Sorry.” He said again.

“No, no. You’re fine. What’s up?” Kushina asked.

“Well I was gonna ask your husband what he was planning to do legal wise against Mard and that I could offer some help, but I see a crying woman and make-up ruined.” He said.

“Jesus.” Mito looked away.

“Well, that can mean two things,” Gildarts said, “Either a broken heart or a chance for a coffee date?” he said talking directly to Mito.

She turned to him, cocked her head, and formed half a smile.


	6. [6]

“Mm! Stop splashing me!” Natsu huffed at Sting and Rogue.

Who were both swimming around in the pool while Gajeel came back to join them.

“So, is this gonna be our lives from now on? Rich pools, fancy wear and blah blah blah.” Natsu said.

The others chuckled.

“I mean it doesn’t hurt.” Sting said.

“Mm, I agree, but the school...” Rogue added on.

“Exactly.” Gajeel said, pointing.

“I can agree that the money that goes with the lifestyle is great, but the kids at our school might make me bust my head in.” the fire head said.

“I can see that, you saw the way that those three cousins were at each other’s throat.” Gajeel said.

“Or that blonde dude going off the handle.” Said Sting.

“What about the one with the black hair and creepy eyes.” Rogue said.

“This should be greattttt.” Natsu joked.

“CANNONBALL!” Wendy came hollering in before jumping into the water.

“Ah!” Sting said backing up.

All four boys all chuckled at her.

Kushina and Minato however were in town, checking on her building. The building looked incredible. With red cushioned seats around the dance floor along the walls, circle booths guarded by red velvet rope. Dining room tables and chairs in polished black and white, in the center of the floor. It was shaped like a theater with a dome on top.

“Oh, my wow, you’ve done a beautiful job. You should do this more often.” Minato said.

Kushina grinned, “Thank you.” She grinned as he leaned over kissing her cheek sweetly.

They both walked down the thirteen stair case to the dance floor.

“So, is this a club or a speakeasy?” he questioned.

“Mm some of both. Club keeps everyone busy; a speakeasy is perfect cover for sneaky ones.” She explained.

“Mmm devious.” He said.

She giggled and kissed him passionately.

“There is a private section.” She said.

“Oh?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Nice place.” Someone said behind them.

They both turned around to Mard standing there with two body guards behind him.

“Just brought some backup, I thought we’d all have a chat. Nice club, should we just take a seat?” Mard questioned.

"And who the hell are you?" Minato questioned. 

"I am the man suing you for my dragon slayers back," Mard answered. 

"Mard," Kushina confirmed. 

"Exactly beautiful, now where may I sit?" 

“Mm.” Kushina stopped him, “You may not. You and your entourage can kindly exit this establishment.”

“Hey, I just wanted to check it out, see the décor. See what kind of money you all have before I take it all.” Mard said sarcastically.

Kushina walked closer to him, “That is not happening. We’re not dim-witted rich folk who just throw money around for no reason. When we took those kids from you, it was to make a better life for them. They deserve better than what you did to them. And I plan to love those kids and show them a brighter world. Which would be better if you weren’t in it.” She barked.

“I won’t go away that easily.” Mard snapped.

“You will when we’re done with you.” She snarked.

“Is that the same mentality you had when you couldn’t protect your own children. What a shame.” He snapped back.

Kushina stiffened, with a stiff upper lip. Minato walked up ready to punch Mard dead in the face.

“Hey!” shouted someone from the second-floor balcony.

They all looked up to the balcony where Jiraiya was standing. He jumped over the balcony landing on his feet. He straightened up his posture and walked up to Mard.

“Jiraiya, what are you-?” Kushina started to question.

“If you don’t know anything about what happened, or saw it, or controlled it. Then I’d advise you to be quiet and take your party back out that door.” The white-haired man hissed.

Mard licked his lips and nodded, “Have the dragon slayers ready for me. I’ll be stopping by.” He said.

Mard left with his bodyguards leaving Jiraiya with Kushina and Minato.

“So, when do I get to meet my new nephews and nieces?” Jiraiya asked.

The two smiled.

The next day at school for the slayers, Natsu and Gajeel took a seat outside of the school’s cafeteria area. Natsu shoved a few French fries in his mouth while Gajeel put his straw back in his mouth for the third time.

Sting and Rogue made their way over to the boys and sat down with them.

“Mm, French fries,” Sting said reaching for Natsu’s plate.

“Touch my food, and I’ll bite your fingers off,” Natsu warned.

The boys laughed together.

“Mm, did anyone else hear Minato snoring last night?” Rogue asked.

“He was out like a light.” Gajeel laughed.

“I wonder why.” Natsu grinned.

“Ahhhh, don’t talk about that again,” Rogue said.

They all laughed again.

“Oh uh, Kushina said she wanted to show us the new club,” Natsu said.

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel all looked shocked.

“Why? Why us?” Sting asked.

“Like it or not, I think they really see us as kids. Their kids.” Natsu said.

“I’m actually starting to come around to that idea, but that nagging little irritation is still in the back of my head about Mard.” Sting said.

Rogue reached into his black Leather Messenger Bag and pulled out his new cellphone.

**MINATO: BE TEENS, HAVE FUN AT SCHOOL. DON’T TRACK MUD AGAIN!**

He chuckled at the message.

“I wanna believe them when they say they want us to be their kids. Be teenagers and such. I don’t wanna let down my full guard yet, but I’m getting comfortable. Safe.” Rogue said.

“I feel the same,” Gajeel said.

Natsu and Sting turned to each other.

“I wanna help them.” Natsu added, “The situation with their kids’ deaths is still uneasy. It’s weird and complicated. I think there’s more to the story and I wanna figure out what it is. What really happened to their blood children. It’ll give them some comfort, and maybe if those kids are still alive...........they’ll have them again......and maybe...just maybe.... keep us too.”

“I’d like to believe that, but if they actually get their kids back. There’s no promise that they’d keep us.” Gajeel said.

“Stop talking like that Gajeel, damn.” Rogue hissed, he moved away to throw away his trash.

“Rogue.” Natsu tried.

Sting held up his hand for them to stop, while Gajeel leaned back in his chair.

“Uh here comes the privilege.” He said.

When Rogue came back to the table, they looked up to see Lucy Heartfilia approaching them with Cana Alberona and Erza Scarlet.

“Hi.” She said.

Sting and Rogue turned to her as Gajeel and Natsu looked up at her.

“Hey, um Laxus is throwing a party tonight at his beach house on the hill. We would love for you guys to come. Have some fun? Welcome you all the ‘party’ style way?” Lucy explained.

Sting and Rogue looked back at their brothers. Natsu cleared his throat as Gajeel coughed.

“Um, uh we’ll think about it,” Natsu answered.

Lucy nodded, “I hope you come.” She said in a low voice straight to him.

Erza and Cana both turned up their faces at Lucy. The blonde nodded and walked off with her friends.

“Was that real?” Sting asked.

“Yep.” Natsu said.

“They said we should be teenagers,” Rogue said.

“Not that teenage, I don’t wanna do the party,” Gajeel whined.

The other three laughed nudging him playfully.

Wendy sat in the music room of the school and shook out her blue hair. The door opened with Romeo Conbolt and Chelia Blendy, coming in. Romeo was holding drum sticks and Chelia was behind him with a bow in her hands.

Wendy looked up at them both.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hey, hi um you’re one of the new kids, here right?” Celia asked.

“Yeah,” Wendy said.

“Don’t you have four other brothers?” Romeo asked.

“Yeah, big brothers.” Wendy answered.

Awkward silence.

“Do you play an instrument?” Chelia asked.

“Um no, but I wanted to know how to play the...piano here.” Wendy said.

Chelia smiled, “I can show you.”

Wendy grinned, “You don’t have to.”

“I don’t mind, and Romeo here plays the drums.” Chelia said.

He rolled his eyes and walked around Wendy.

“You ready to play or not?” he asked.

Chelia rolled her eyes as Wendy turned around.

“Um, thank you again for saving me.” Wendy said to Romeo.

He looked down at her and gave a single nod.

Sting and Natsu walked down the hallway towards their lockers, they turned to the right noticing Sasuke’s pristine group. They stared at them, making Sting and Natsu not turn away. Sting caught eyes with a certain dark eyed cutie with red hair and control over the beach’s yellow minerals; sand.

The boy slightly blushed and looked away from Sting.

Sting turned back to Natsu as they turned the corner. They then heard the sound of music playing from a room. Piano keys. With the sound of someone’s voice following behind it. They moved closer to the door to listen in, peeking through the door’s window. They saw a teenage boy with brown hiar and blue eyes. He was a good-looking boy, as he played the keys of a piano beautifully.

He stopped, sighed, and started again. This time, he started to sing. His voice was soulful and raspy. Kind of sexy.

Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Natsu and Sting listened and looked at each other in shock at his voice.

Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Natsu and Sting backed up from the door.

“Wow, he can sing.” Natsu said.

“Yeah, a voice like that my god.” Sting said.

The door then opened making the two boys back up a bit more letting the musical genius come out.

“Oh uh.” The boy paused.

The two slayers backed up and cleared their throats.

“Sorry, uh were you guys gonna use the room?” the boy asked.  
“Uh no, no. We just...heard you singing.” Sting answered.

The boy gulped and he looked terrified.

“You’re really good.” Natsu said.

The boy’s face softened and he cracked a small smile.

“You’ve been singing all your life?” Natsu asked.

The boy nodded, “Yeah, a secret hobby.” He answered.

“How come?” Natsu asked.

The boy shook his head, “Not really up to me. Can’t be me in this place.” He said looking around.

“Uh, what’s your name?” Sting asked.

“.......Konohamaru.” the boy answered.

“Nice to meet you Konohamaru,” Natsu said.

Konohamaru smiled, “Nice to meet nice dragon slayers for once.” He said.

Sting and Natsu gave a slight smile.

“Come on Minato, do we really?” Gajeel asked.

Minato went around the couch and put his hands on Gajeel’s shoulders.

“Didn’t we say for you guys to blend in and have fun as teenagers. That includes parties.” Minato said.

Gajeel groaned in irritation.

“What do you even do at a party?” Natsu asked.

Kushina walked over and pulled the magazine outta Natsu’s hands.

“You dance, you make friends, maybe drink, sex.” She answered.

Natsu’s eyes rose in shock as Sting and Rogue all awkwardly chuckled.

“But if you do the last two, you all better be safe! Or I’ll skin you all.” She warned.

“Thanks for the threat.” Natsu joked.

Minato and Kushina both chuckled.

“Okay, okay go gets ready and go have fun at the party. Staying in the house and going out on occasion isn’t always fun.” Minato said.

The slayers finally relented and decided to go. What a mistake it will be.

Laxus’s beach house on the hill was huge, rich, and luxurious. The inside was a mixture of purple, green, and white strobe lights flashing all over the place. Teenagers dancing on tables. Alcohol being distributed. And of course, making out that leads to a hot and heavy panting session in the sheets.

“I don’t know about this.” Natsu said, standing outside with Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue.

“Let’s just get this over with. Who knows we could actually have some fun?” Sting said.

“I’d be more interested in the sex part.” Gajeel said.

They all laughed at the comment and walked up the steps. Natsu walked in first with his brothers behind him.

“God it’s bright,” Natsu said.

“Smells familiar,” Gajeel said.

“........the orphanage,” Sting answered.

Their moods instantly shifted down until a familiar blockhead came jogging up to greet them. Laxus.

“Welcome to my house, drinks are everywhere. All of the rooms are for everyone except the main room, that’s for me and me only. Got that?” Laxus questioned.

They all nodded to him just so he would go away.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” The blonde snapped, making the slayers turn around to see Sasuke and his friends coming in. Sting noticed the redhead cutie again, Gaara. Rogue caught eyes with two guys; Sai and Haku. Natsu and Gajeel shifted a bit as Sasuke stared at them.

“Laxus, thanks for inviting us.” Sasuke said.

“I didn’t. The last time you all were here, Sai puked in my sink.” Laxus snapped.

“You made the drinks too strong.” Sai concurred.

Laxus rolled his eyes, “I just-“

“Laxus, easy. Just be nice.” Yukino said, walking up.

She was in a green Summer Dress Vintage Rockabilly Jurken 60s 50s Retro Classic Dots Print Women Pin up Party Dress. She had her light blue hair pulled back to one side of her neck. She turned and smiled at Sting.

“Hi Sting.” She said.

He turned to her and smiled at her.

“Hi Yukino.”

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked.

Sting turned to his brothers who gave him wide looks to ‘go for it’.

“Sure, I’d love a drink.” He said.

Yukino smiled as he offered his arm to her. They made their way to the kitchen to grab a drink. Natsu and Rogue smiled at each other for their brother. Natsu looked over his shoulder to the stairs where a smooth shiny leg appeared with a strappy red Shoespie Golden Strappy Lace Up Sandal. Followed by a golden Sexy Spaghetti Strap Embroided Backless Cocktail Bodycon Dress with a matching wrap. Lucy. She looked amazing and beautiful. She stopped when she saw Natsu, and she stared at him.

Natsu licked his lips staring back at her until he saw Loke coming from the side of the room.

“Ease up.” Gajeel whispered.

Lucy snapped outta her trance and greeted her boyfriend a hug. Gajeel looked around the room to see two girls staring at him; Levy and Minerva.

“Why do you get two?” Rogue questioned.

Gajeel laughed a bit, “I’m not the only one getting looks little brother.” He said.

Gajeel pointed out Haku slowly, who was staring at Rogue.

“Mmm.” Rogue nodded as he and Gajeel walked off to the kitchen area.

“Are you enjoying the party?” Yukino asked Sting in the kitchen.

“Mmm, besides the loud music and strobe lights yeah it’s pretty......interesting,” he said.

“How so?” Yukino asked.

“Well there’s meeting you.” He answered.

Yukino blushed and smiled, she pushed back her hair and leaned closer to him to continue talking. Gajeel and Rogue were by the couches watching girls do shots off each other.

Minerva wore a black and white COLOR BLOCK LACE UP DRESS while off on the side with her friends, which included Levy in a black and silver EMBELLISHED STRAPPY DRESS. They were both checking out Gajeel.

“He’s so hot.” Ultear said.

“He’s dreamy.” Levy said.

“I will totally snag that tonight.” Minerva said, just as Gajeel looked up at them.

“What if someone else wants him too?” Levy asked.

“You? Please. He’s a powerhouse hottie, he needs some equal. Not small.” Minerva snapped back at her.

Levy backed off, clearly offended. Ultear watched Levy’s mood shift.

“Don’t you think you’re being a little mean Minerva?” Erza questioned.

“Of course not. Gajeel is a hottie, and he’s mine tonight.” She said, walking over to Gajeel.

Levy watched in envy as Minerva placed her hand on Gajeel’s chest, speaking to him. Minerva then pointed to the table. Gajeel slightly chuckled for a second as Rogue moved away. Levy walked away, clearly upset.

“Come on Gajeel! Let loose!” Kiba shouted, somewhat tipsy.

Gajeel reluctant and laid down on the table, on his back. Minerva then got on top straddling him. She grabbed a shot from someone and performed a tequila shot on his body. He chuckled a bit at the tongue on his neck. Minerva licked up the alcohol and then sucked the lime from his lips.

“Mm.” Gajeel groaned.

Minerva smiled leaning closer pressing her bare lips on his. He didn’t back off either. Why not have some fun? He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck as the crowd cheered.

Haku was already a bit drunk, he flopped down on a wide bed looking up at the ceiling. The room was spinning. Until he heard the door open. He lifted his head up to the door.

“You’re drunk already?” Rogue asked.

Haku blushed, seeing him.

“Um, needed a drink. Or maybe two.” Haku explained.

“Rough night?” Rogue asked, walking closer.

Haku sat up straight so Rogue was standing right in front of him.

“You’re the new guy, so I don’t think I should unleash pent up energy on you.” Haku said.

“It’s okay to rant.” Rogue said.

“I don’t mean to be mean, but what would you know?” Haku asked.

“I know a thing or two about pain. More than I should.” Rogue answered.

Haku’s face softened.

“I don’t mean to pry, but you and your brothers were in an orphanage. Now Minato and Kushina are suing the owner. Was something going on?” Haku asked.

“A lot was going on. Not at liberty to say.” Rogue answered.

Haku nodded, gulped, and then hiccupped.

“Um, can I ask you something?” Rogue asked.

“Sure.”

“Do you know anything about Minato and Kushina’s blood children? How they died?” Rogue asked.

Haku steadied himself.

“Yeah, uh yeah. Their middle child, Naruto, had the nine tails power in him. He shared bits of it with his siblings. I always thought it was kind of weird. They were extremely powerful; they wouldn’t go out like that. It’s weird.” Haku said.

“How do you know he was so powerful?” Rogue asked.

“Cause there’s a guy downstairs with red hair and dark eyes, Gaara, he has the one tails in his system. He’s powerful so if he has one, and Naruto has nine. Quite dangerous.” Haku said.

Rogue nodded just as Haku hiccupped again.

“You really are drunk.” Rogue chuckled, holding Haku steady.

“Mm, I’m Haku by the way.” He said.

“Rogue.”

Haku nodded, “We haven’t had any new students in a while, especially not......hot ones.” He muttered.

“Hot? What was that?” Rogue questioned.

“Uhhhh.” Haku muttered.

“I can see you’re a sloppy drunk, so best not to mess with you.” Rogue said.

“What if I want to be messed with?” Haku questioned.

“Mmm, not like that.” Rogue shook his head.

“Not what I meant.” Haku concurred.

He looked into Rogue’s eyes and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Rogue didn’t move, and let Haku open his legs up a bit. Rogue reached up and traced his fingers around Haku’s jawline. The touch sent shivers down Haku’s spine.

“You’re nervous.” Rogue said in a whisper.

“You’re intimidating.” Haku said in a raspy tone.

Rogue leaned closer to Haku’s ear, his hot breath making the smaller boy shiver more. Haku reached up with his hands to Rogue’s waistline. He licked his lips and sighed to Rogue holding his neck gently with one hand and using his other hand to cup his cheek.

Natsu was near the back of the house, overlooking the backyard towards the sea. A beautiful night views.

“Hey Natsu.” Someone said behind him.

He turned around to see Sasuke walking up to him.

“Hey, what’s up? Sasuke right?” Natsu asked.

“Yeah. Uh, mind if I pick your brain?” Sasuke asked.

“Mmm, I guess you Uchihas are quite picky and sneaky.” Natsu said.

“Sorry.” Sasuke said.

“What is it?” Natsu asked.

“I don’t wanna pry, but.......do you remember how you were born?” he asked.

“Why do you wanna know that?” Natsu questioned.

“You remind me of Naruto.” Sasuke stated.

“You knew him?” Natsu asked.

“They were quiet, but Naruto had an allure about him. Bright, kind, and light. Determined. You have that same allure.” Sasuke said.

“And here I thought I was dark.” Natsu said.

“I can tell you’re the leader of your brothers, and you seem to keep them all together.” Sasuke said.

Natsu nodded, “.... I don’t remember much about my birth. I remember something with wings and very hot breathe. Someone named Igneel.” He said.

“You’re a dragon slayer. Was it a dragon?” Sasuke asked.

Natsu shrugged, “Could have been.” He stated.

Sasuke licked his lips.

“For the first time, maybe because it’s not Laxus, dragon slayers seem a bit more dangerous than tailed beasts.” He said.

“Tailed...” Natsu’s voice trailed off when he saw something ahead of him.

Someone entering the house.

Konohanmaru.

Sasuke turned around, “What’s he doing here?” he questioned.

Natsu looked at Sasuke and then back to Konohamaru. They walked up towards the front of the house where Konohamaru was trying to stay in the dark.

“Kono!” shouted Laxus.

The boy stopped and paused, he held onto the strap of his backpack. He turned to Laxus and gulped.

“Welcome, to my party, to my house, to my rules.” The blonde hissed.

The music stopped, the lights came on to brighten the room and everyone got quiet. All staring at Konohamaru. The boy looked scared and like he was ready to bolt back out the door.

“So, you’re some musical genius right. Always in the music room, never talks to anyone. Prime target.” Laxus said.

“Laxus I-“ Konohamaru started to say until Bickslow came up behind him yanking off his backpack.

“Uh!” Konohamaru grunted.

“Ohhh, what’s in here?” he taunted.

“Can I have that back?” Konohamaru pleaded, “Please.”

Natsu and Sasuke came into view along with Sting and Yukino from the kitchen. And Rogue and Haku from upstairs.

“Ohhhhh, looky what I found.” Bickslow pulled out a bow from a violin, out of Konohamaru’s bag.

“Can I please have that back!” Konohamaru begged.

“Laxus come on, this is silly.” Lucy tried.

“Just give it back.” Sasuke added.

The slayers weren’t amused by this at all.

“Let me see it.” Laxus said as Bickslow tossed the bow to him.

“Please!” Konohamaru begged trying to reach for his bow but Bickslow and Freed stopped him by grabbing him.

“Oh, is this precious? Blah blah blah.” Laxus taunted.

He twirled the bow in his fingers, as others started to chuckle.

“Laxus!” Konohamaru shouted.

Sakura Haruno turned to Ino who was growing uneasy.

“Oh well. No use to me.” Laxus stated.

He used his lightning magic to shatter the bow into large pieces. Lucy gasped and some of the others clearly looked away nervously.

Konohamaru dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. Tears came to his eyes.

“What a loser.” Laxus taunted.

Konohamaru stood up, shaking off Freed and Bickslow, bolting out of the house.

“Was that really necessary?” Sasuke questioned.

“What? Did his mommy give it to him?” Laxus defended.

Others chuckled.

“That’s a bit messed up; you saw his reaction. Obviously, the bow meant something.” Gajeel said.

“He can get a new one.” Minerva said.

Rogue knelt and picked up a piece of the bow that had the engraving ‘Love Mom’. He gulped, standing up straight.

“This was from his mother.” Rogue clarified.

“She can just buy him another one, what’s he getting upset for?” Freed questioned.

“You can be such a dick sometimes Laxus,” Sakura said.

“Well, then what kind of idiot brings something like that to a party anyways. If it’s so important?” Ultear added.

The slayers started to grow mean glares. They weren’t liking this.

“Why did you invite him anyway?” Sasuke asked.

“The loser was going to be entertaining, didn’t think he was gonna bring something that was gonna make him cry. And if that’s the case, he was begging for it to be broken.” Laxus barked.

Natsu turned up his face, shaking his head.

“That’s how you operate? Being an ass to someone. What did he ever do to you?” Natsu asked.

“The idiot that he was ‘good enough’ to be in this party to begin with. I was joking when I said he could come.” Laxus said back.

“I kind of have to agree, we don’t hang out with him so why would he come here.” Kiba added.

“That doesn’t mean embarrass the guy. What are you a child?” Sting barked.

“If he thinks that’s embarrassing, he’s got another thing coming,” Laxus said, slapping hands with his friends.

Neji shook his head, “You don’t get it do you?” he questioned Laxus.

“What do you mean?”

“That bow is from his mother, right?” Neji asked Rogue.

“Yeah? Your point?” Bickslow questioned.

Neji exhaled, “.............his mother is dead. She died two years ago.”

The slayers were now very angry and shaking their heads in disbelief. While the others were looking at each other in confusion.

“You’re joking right?” Minerva asked.

“No, I’m not.” Neji barked.

“Great job, you just destroyed the last thing he probably had of his mother. Good job.” Natsu snapped.

Laxus gulped, “It’s not my fault, he.... he shouldn’t have brought it here. He’s an idiot.”

“And you shouldn’t be such an ass.” Rogue snapped.

Laxus closed his mouth.

“You should know better.” Sakura added, “He takes that bow with him everywhere. Now you know why.”

“Well it’s gonna get broken sooner or later.” Minerva chimed in.

“Shut up Minerva!” Lucy barked.

Rogue then turned to Haku, “Did you know about this? Did you know they were gonna do this to him?”

“What? No, I was upstairs the whole time. I didn’t even know he was invited. Konohamaru is so quiet, no one barely talks to him.” Haku defended.

“I can see why. If all of you act like this, I wouldn’t wanna talk to you either.” Rogue snapped.

“Uh.” Haku grunted.

“Are you really gonna get mad at us just because his bow is destroyed. It can easily be put back together; I didn’t destroy it beyond repair.” Laxus said.

“No,” Natsu made his way towards the door, “I’m mad because you think it’s funny. How would you feel if someone took something precious from you? From a family member that you can never see again. And destroy it. Wouldn’t you be mad too?” he questioned.

Everyone fell quiet.

“There’s a whole world out there beyond all of your privileges and it won’t be kind to any of you. So you picking on a boy whose quiet and not mean to any of you?” Sting added, “Yeah I don’t think I wanna be part of that. I didn’t sign up to be a bully. Which is exactly what you are.”

“You don’t know me!” Laxus barked.

“From what I just saw; he was scared of you, he’s closed off, he was probably trying to get out of his comfort zone by coming. He begged you to just give the bow back. All classic signs of someone is bullying him.” Sting barked.

“You know what I’ll settle this now. You know what happens to bullies at the end of the day? They end up with their throat slit, gushing blood, in a ditch. But, no one stops to help them. They’ll let you bleed out and die. Cause the world doesn’t need more bullies.” Gajeel said.

They all stayed quiet as the slayers left the house.

Lucy walked over and picked up the pieces of the bow.

“Lucy...” Levy said.

“I’m not a bully, this was cruel,” she shook her head, “He didn’t deserve this.”

“Konohamaru!” Natsu shouted.

The young teenager stopped in his tracks, shaking. He turned around, but sighed when he saw the slayers.

“Hey. Hey are you okay?” Natsu asked.

He sniffed, “Not really. That was my mom’s bow.”

“We heard.” Gajeel said.

“I’m so sorry they did that to you.” Sting said.

“It’s how they are......always have been.... always will.” He sniffed.

“That’s not fair to you.” Rogue said.

Konohamaru shook his head and shrugged.

“There’s nothing I can do.” He sniffed.

The slayers turned to each other.

“Maybe there is.” Sting said.

“Come on you can’t do that! That’s not how you play!” Wendy said playfully to Minato and Kushina.

“Yeah Minato stop cheating.” Kushina joked.

“Ahh, okay fine fine. Deal it again.” Minato said.

The front door opened with the slayers coming in.

“Hey, how was the party?” Kushina asked.

“Crude and cruel.” Gajeel answered.

“Ooooook, not what I was expecting.” Minato said, standing up.

“Um, Minato can we have a friend spend the night? His night turned.... really ugly.” Natsu asked.

Minato turned to Kushina.

“Yeah. Yeah yeah sure.” She said.

“What friend?” Minato asked.

The slayers moved aside to show Konohamaru.

“Konohamaru.” Kushina said.

“Hi Minato, Kushina.” Konohamaru said.

Minato smiled, “You can stay as long as you need to son.”

Konohamaru nodded with a smile.

“Okay since you’re staying the night. I’m totally gonna kick your ass in video games.” Gajeel joked.

“You’re not getting the good controller.” Natsu joked, diving for it.

“Hey! Hey!” Gajeel shouted.

Konohamaru, Sting, and Rogue chuckled as they sat down to join them.

“Alright, that’s our cue. Night ya rugrats. Come on Wendy time for bed.” Minato said.

“Mm carry me.” She whined.

Minato raised his eyebrow, “You are so lucky you’re adorable.” He joked.


	7. [7]

The sun rays rose again on a bright new day, waking all the boys from the living room.

"UP! UP! UP!" Kushina bellowed, coming into the room with a metal pan smacking the wall.

"AH! Okay, we're up. We're up," Natsu said.

"Wake Konohamaru as well, I'll have breakfast ready in ten," Kushina announced.

The boys perked up at the sound of food. Sting flopped down on one of the blankets and shook Konohamaru awake.

"Up, Up man. Breakfast in ten," the blonde relayed.

The sleepy brunette slowly opened his eyes, and then rubbed them.

"Is there coffee?" he asked.

"Mmm, don't ask that. Kushina will drown you in juice. She believes that teenagers shouldn't be drinking coffee," Sting joked.

Konohamaru laughed a bit, as they both walked over to the dining room table. Minato hurried down the steps, scratching his head.

"I can't get Wendy up again, she sleeps like a log," he stated.

"Mm, I got her," Natsu offered.

He put his fork down, with a mouthful of egg, he hurried up the stairs. Konohamaru circled the table, he didn't know where to sit.

"Go ahead and sit there, son. I gotta get to work anyway," Minato said.

"Ah, hey you said the late nights wouldn't start until next week," Kushina whined.

"Late nights no, early mornings yes," he concurred.

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel all looked at each other in concern.

"Are...are you still coming home at night?" Sting asked.

Kushina looked at Minato and couldn't help but smile. He walked over, standing between Sting and Rogue.

"I'll be coming home. It's just late, but I will always come home," he promised.

"Promise?" Gajeel asked.

Minato gave a single nod.

Konohamaru sat there in envy. He wanted this. A growing family that showed concern and love. He wanted that. I wanted it more than anything.

After Kushina put the car in 'Park'.

The boys hopped outta the car, and Wendy hopped into Natsu's arms to set her down. She pushed her hands through her long blue hair. Across the courtyard, Laxus and his buddies were chatting, until Bickslow pointed out the car.

They saw Konohamaru hopping out of the car, and Gajeel started speaking to him.

"Looks like he's got a bodyguard," Laxus stated.

"That may be a problem, I need to get my anger out somehow," Bickslow groaned.

"Buy a punching bag," Freed butted in.

"Where's the fun in that?" Laxus questioned.

"Grow up," Freed snapped.

"What's your problem?" Bickslow snarked.

"Don't you ever get tired of being the 'ass' all the time. It's exhausting and it's getting old," Freed remarked.

He scooted off the table, grabbed his satchel bag, and walked inside the school.

Walking inside, the slayers had Konohamaru in the middle of them as they walked down the hall together. Everyone kept staring, which made the poor brunette feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You okay?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, just weird with the stares," Konohamaru answered.

They all came to a stop and turned to face each other.

"Hey, uh Konohamaru," Lucy called.

He almost lost his breath for a second, and he turned around slowly to face the beach blonde.

"Hi uh, I'm so sorry about what happened at the party," she started.

He licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, so I," she reached into her cream pink Women's Faux Leather Tote and pulled out his restored bow with a red ribbon on it, "Here."

He gasped and took the bow from her slowly. He ran his fingers across it and then saw the special mark from his mother.

"Why did you-?" he started to ask.

"It was cruel," she stated quickly.

He stared at her instantly, "Waiting for the punch line," he said.

"There is none. It was cruel, they shouldn't have done that to you. We all should have said something," she explained.

He waited for it, but Lucy seemed sincere.

"Thank you," he said.

She smiled, just as Cana and Juvia came up behind her. The sexy brunette noticed the bow.

"Oh, thank god, we spent most of the night putting that back together," Cana gushed.

"You didn't use magic?" Rogue asked.

"Not on this, some things need a personal touch to mean something," she explained.

Konohamaru stared at her, and then grew a smile.

What a change in a night. He then turned to his new friends.

The bell started to ring, making them all disperse. However, Natsu moved to the side of the hallway, and so did Lucy to avoid the rush of teenagers that were about to swallow them up.

"That was nice of you," Natsu said.

She looked up at him.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

She licked her lips, "Felt like the right thing to do." She answered.

"Is that all?" he pressed.

"No," she shook her head, "All this time and I never really stopped and thought why I joined them in hurting him," she explained.

He fully turned to face her. They both then leaned on the lockers.

"How'd you join?" he questioned.

"I never stopped them. I'd walk away and brush it off. Even though it bothered me for hours," she admitted.

"What made you do something then?"

"You and your brothers. What you said, it was true. I just felt like it needed to stop. There's enough darkness in this world, maybe a little light will do it justice," she finished.

He smiled at her.

"This is weird, I'm just babbling to a stranger. I don't even know you," she blushed.

He extended his hand to her, "Natsu Dragneel." He introduced.

She grinned and joined her fingers with his.

"Lucy. Heartfilia." She responded.

They both smiled at each other and continued to hold hands.

"Lucy!" a male's voice called behind her.

She jumped, and quickly let go of his hand. She turned around to Loke walking up behind her.

"Hey," Loke said.

She kissed him sweetly, as Natsu leaned off the locker ready to leave.

"Oh, uh baby, this is Natsu Dragneel," she explained.

Natsu stiffened but slapped on a fake smile. He reached out and shook Loke's hand, nicely.

"Hey, I'm Loke," he introduced.

"Natsu,"

Rogue came out of the bathroom and saw a familiar face in the hallway. Haku. He shut his locker and looked up at Rogue.

Rogue stared at him and crossed his arms. Haku sighed and walked up to the slayer.

"Hi," Haku said.

"Hey," Rogue said.

"Um, about last night," Haku started to say.

"You don't have to. I shouldn't of...," Rogue cut him off.

"No. No. Um, Konohamaru is top target around here for bullies because he's quiet. But some of us should have said something. Done something. Or just, be nice to him. Offer a friend," Haku explained.

"Do you think he's weird?" Rogue asked.

"No, but he's closed off. So, I didn't know how to approach him, or even if I should," Haku explained.

"Well good thing. Start now," Rogue suggested.

Haku looked into Rogue's eyes and grinned a bit.

"Hey uh," Rogue stepped closer making Haku's eyes widen a bit, "Do you know anything about Gaara's one tails power?" he asked.

Haku shifted. Not what he wanted to talk about.

"You said something about it, last night," Rogue pressed.

"While I was drunk, but yeah. There are nine beasts in all, Gaara has one. Naruto was rumored to have the nine tails. The strongest one," Haku stated.

"Not a rumor. He does, did," Rogue implied.

"I don't wanna imagine the pain his parents are feeling, losing five kids," Haku said.

Rogue looked around and cleared his throat.

"I. Am. So. Sorry," Haku defended.

"Ahh," Rogue waved his hands, "It's fine. They are still adjusting, but takes time." He explained.

"Why do you ask about the 'one tail's?" Haku asked.

"Cause this 'death' of their kids is strange. If Gaara is supposed to be strong even as a one tails, why wouldn't Naruto's power protect him and his siblings," Rogue said?

Haku looked around in concern.

"I think there's more to it. Naruto's power is supposed to be powerful. To be taken out by an explosion, unless it was chakra infused," Haku explained.

"What do you mean?" Rogue questioned.

"If it was a lot of chakra in the explosion then yeah it could take them out, but they are all Uzumaki's. Uzumaki can handle a lot of chakras and have longer lifespans. It wouldn't take them out that easily," Haku retorted.

"Has anyone ever gone back to that place to check? Did anyone see a body?" Rogue asked.

"Konoha and they found bodies. Five bodies," Haku explained.

Rogue closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Are you anxious to find out? I mean don't you want Kushina and Minato as your new parents?" Haku questioned.

"More than I should. I'm used to losing good things in my life, being locked up for so long," Rogue explained.

"Then live a little, and be happy," Haku suggested.

Rogue squinted his eyes, "You trying to make me grow on you?" he asked.

"Is it working?" Haku smirked.

"...a little," Rogue responded.

After class let out, Neji hurried to his locker to make it to the student council meeting. He pushed back his hair to only have his eyes covered.

"Hi," said a female voice.

"Oh my god," he said.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around his little sister, Hinata. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you went back to the school board?" he inquired.

"I didn't want to anymore, so I used some money and got a small loft. Far away from dad," she replied.

He sighed, "Lucky you."

She smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I always have room for you, anytime." She said.

He smiled brightly, "Might take you up on that."

She smiled until she felt someone come up behind her.

"Sasuke," she said.

"Hey, you back for good?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hang out for a bit. Catch up on my studies. And uh newbies," she answered.

She looked right over to where Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were chatting.

"I'm still surprised that Minato and Kushina adopted them," Hinata said, "Guess they aren't so heartbroken about their kids."

"It's not that simple sis," Neji countered.

She turned to him.

"They didn't adopt them yet. They are in the process of it, so for right now they just took them in," Neji explained.

"Yeah, they were living in an orphanage and never adopted," Sasuke continued.

She licked her lips and sighed, "Maybe I was a bit harsh,"

"I know you miss him, but you gotta move on okay," Neji said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She sighed and cuddled up to his arm.

"Well, Naruto was a looker, right Neji?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji sucked in a sharp breath and moved around his sister.

"Gimme a sec," he said.

Neji pulled Sasuke into the bathroom, making sure they were alone first.

"I thought you didn't like public places?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji shoved Sasuke.

"Can you stop!? Stop taunting me! And in front of my sister!" he barked.

Sasuke shook his head, "You don't get it," he said.

"Get what?!" Neji shouted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I like you before you get the message!?" Sasuke barked back.

Neji backed up a bit in shock. He looked around him and then in Sasuke's red eyes. Sasuke stared back, standing completely still. Neji reached his hand up cupping Sasuke's face. Sasuke moved his cheek into Neji's soft touch, nuzzling. Neji looked around the bathroom slowly and then pulled Sasuke by his shirt collar to an empty stall. Sasuke shut the door behind him and lifted Neji into the air. The long-haired brunette wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke pulled Neji to his lips, Neji pressed back. He then reached down to Sasuke's crotch.

"Ahhh," Sasuke grunted.

Back to kisses and making the stall raddle.

Minerva walked up in her black Zonia thigh-high boots and approached Gajeel and his brothers.

"Hi," she said.

Gajeel looked up from his tray, "Hi," he said.

"Um, may I speak with you?" she asked.

Gajeel exhaled a deep breath and then turned to his brothers. They got up and walked a few feet away to give him some space.

"Protective?" she asked.

"Very," he answered.

He stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Wait, wait, please. Look I know last night was hectic and very cruel," she stated.

"You think?" Gajeel snarked.

"I know it was bad, and I said some 'crude' comments about Konohamaru, but that's not who I am," she explained.

"Then who are you?" he asked.

"Minerva. Just Minerva. A girl who made a mistake last night," she said.

"A mistake in trying to impress me, or a mistake in making fun of an innocent person?" he questioned.

"...both," she answered.

"Well then Minerva, I'm hoping that who I saw last night, won't resurface," he said.

She smiled, "Cross my heart?" she added.

He chuckled.

Levy, Yukino, and Erza were walking side by side across the field when they saw Minerva and Gajeel talking to each other.

"Levy?" Yukino questioned.

"She's vile," Levy said.

She walked away, with Yukino and Erza shaking their heads.

In Gildarts's classroom, he was going over certain abilities that certain creatures have.

"So, as you see, certain powers come with transformations, power build-up, and a supplier," Gildarts explained.

Konohamaru was seated at the front of the classroom, with the slayers in earshot of him. Laxus and his pals were muttering in the back of the room near the window.

"An example could be, Gaara," Gildarts continued.

Sting looked over and to Gaara. It was the first time; he got a good look at the redhead.

"So, Gaara," Gildarts started to say.

"Pass," Gaara snapped.

"Not surprised," Bickslow mumbled.

"What was that Bickslow?" Gildarts barked at him.

Bickslow cleared his throat, "I said not surprised. I mean the 'tailed beasts' can't be all-powerful," he explained.

Gaara started to turn in his chair until Kiba and Sai nudged him not to.

"Why do you think that?" Gildarts asked.

"Well I mean," He put his feet up on the desk, "Kushina and Minato's children had some of the nine tails powers in their middle kid. And he ended up dead," he explained harshly.

Natsu burnt his pencil, which made Konohamaru jump a bit. Sting and Rogue both looked at each other in anger. Gildarts even noticed.

"Alright Bickslow, please keep your opinions to yourself please," Gildarts ordered.

"Why? Can't I have an opinion?" Bickslow questioned, getting a laugh outta Laxus.

Gajeel whipped around and punched his metal arm straight to Bickslow, who managed to jump outta the way in time.

"If you don't know anything about it then keep your damn mouth shut!" the metal head barked.

"What? Bickslow's right, I mean if they can't stay alive then I'm guessing their parents aren't all that strong." Laxus added.

Natsu jumped outta his seat, ran fast speed, and smacked a fire covered elbow right at Laxus's jaw.

"Natsu!" Konohamaru shouted.

He ran over and pulled Natsu away.

"You brat! You, newbies, are starting to get on my nerves!" Laxus announced.

Sting held up his hand and started to blind Laxus's eyes.

"Then keep your eyes and mouth out of other people's business!" Sting barked.

Bickslow rounded to stop Sting.

"Bickslow stop!" Freed begged.

Rogue held up his hand using his shadow magic to grab Bickslow and slam him on the wall.

"That goes for you two big mouth!" Rogue snapped.

Gildarts slammed his hand down on the desk, making the entire room shake.

"SIT! DOWN! This is my classroom! I will not have fighting, so all of you sit down, shut your mouths, and LISTEN!" Gildarts bellowed.

All of them backed down and sat back in their seats.

The school day ended with high tension. However, Sasuke was about to enter an entirely new world of pain. Something he used to.

He walked through his front door slowly and crept slowly across the wooden floor. Trying to avoid the creaking sounds.

"Dammit." He hissed.

He looked around; the house was strangely quiet.

"Itachi! Shisui! Guys!" he called.

He rounded the corner to the living room and saw a gruesome sight.

"Oh my god..." he gasped.

He ran to someone wounded on the ground, bloody, and holding their stomach in pain. His half-brother, bastard brother; Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Kakashi hey hey," Sasuke pleaded with his brother.

Kakashi groaned in pain and leaned on his hip into Sasuke's arms.

"What happened? What happened?" Sasuke questioned, trying to keep Kakashi awake.

They then heard some clatter from the kitchen.

Their father.

"You damn brats! Where is my beer!?" he bellowed.

Sasuke quickly tried to help Kakashi stand up. He was too late. His father rounded the corner with a very intimidating glare on his face. He looked like a bull ready to run.

"Dad," Sasuke said shyly.

He rose slowly from the ground, even with Kakashi tugging on him to stay down. Sasuke put his hands up to calm his father, but his father ran at him at full speed and slammed Sasuke against the wall.

"AGH!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke...," Kakashi whimpered from the ground.

Sasuke shoved his father away, but his father ran at him again with his hands closed around Sasuke's throat.

"AGH! LET GO! LET GO!" Sasuke hollered, kicking at his father.

Kakashi couldn't get up to save his brother, however, their other brothers ran in; Obito, Shisui, and Itachi.

Obito and Itachi pulled their father away from Sasuke, Sasuke hit the floor coughing and gagging. Shisui ran to Kakashi and checked him. Kakashi gripped Shisui's shirt, trying to get up. Obito and Itachi checked on Sasuke, who was still trying to breathe.

Their father came up behind them with a metal rod and smacked Obito on the back.

"AGH!" Obito shouted, collapsing to the floor.

"Obito!" Sasuke coughed out.

Itachi wrestled with his father to get the rod outta his hand with Shisui joining. Sasuke checked on Obito who was holding his back in pain.

Outside, Minato was making his way to his car when he heard shouting coming from a house.

"LET GO!"

"STOP IT!"

Minato hurried up to the house, skipping two steps at a time.

Their father used the rod and slapped Itachi and Shisui away from him.

"STOP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasuke shouted.

"You wanna see more!? Oh, I'll give you more!" their father shouted.

He held up the metal rod to smack Sasuke again, however, Obito jumped up in the way getting smacked again.

"Obito," Sasuke whimpered.

He held his brother as Shisui and Itachi were checking on Kakashi. Their father was gearing up for another attack until someone kicked him in the legs from the back. The boys looked up in shock to see Minato grabbing the metal rod from their father's hands. He swung it knocking the man out cold.

Kakashi tried to breathe, but it hurt.

"Minato," Sasuke said.

Minato looked around at the condition of the house; what a mess. A perfect place for a drunk.

At his home, his family was waiting for him. The slayers were staying up past 11 almost midnight, waiting for Minato to come home.

"Kushina, any messages?" Sting asked.

"No, not yet," Kushina answered, looking through her phone.

"He said he'd come home," Natsu stated.

"Just give him a few," Rogue concurred.

"What? You want me to wait 'til midnight?" Natsu questioned.

"Why are you so against him?" Sting asked.

"I'm not, I'm just...waiting for the other shoe to drop," Natsu answered.

"Well cut it out, you think the worse and it'll happen," Gajeel said.

Natsu rolled his eyes until they heard the front door open with Minato coming inside.

"Dad!" Wendy shouted.

She ran over to Minato and hugged his stomach. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He looked up at Kushina with a smile at Wendy calling him 'dad'. Kushina smiled as well.

"You're home?" Natsu questioned.

"I said I would always come home," he answered.

Natsu smiled for once.

"Hey, uh we got a bit of a situation. Can you call Madara?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, but it's late. What's up?" Kushina asked.

Minato moved towards the door, wrapped his arm around someone and helped Kakashi limp inside. The slayers all rose from the couches in shock at Kakashi's condition.

"Uh," Wendy gasped, hugging Kushina's waist.

Kushina covered her mouth.

"Oh, my goodness,"

"I have more in the car," Minato said.

 

SIDEBAR: ~ What do you guys want to see? Sasuke with girls or Sasuke with guys? :)


	8. [8]

Minato waited by the door, tapping away on his phone. He then heard about five knocks on the door at once. He put his phone in his pocket, wrapped his fingers around the knob, and pulled the door open.

"Minato!" Madara Uchiha barked.

"They're fine, they're fine. They're just sleeping, now hush up before you wake my kids," Minato explained.

Madara stepped inside and pushed his hands back through his hair.

"What happened?" he asked, shaking his head.

The blonde sighed, "I heard yelling. So, I ran in and saw what was going on. One was on the floor having issues breathing, the others were trying to calm him down, and the last one was beaten," he explained.

Madara sighed.

"Madara, you need to do something," Minato urged.

"I know that Minato, but sadly my brother is their father. I would have to go through him, and I don't know what that would do to my nephews," he explained.

"It would keep them safe," Minato concurred.

"Don't start," Madara huffed.

Minato shut his mouth and looked behind him to the boys walking up to their uncle. Madara cupped Sasuke's face, checking him closely and gently.

"You okay? You okay?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded. Madara then checked the other boys, but when he stopped on Kakashi. His face angered. Kakashi had dried blood on his eyebrows, pink marks on his face, and darkened bruises on his neck. He defiantly got the worse of it.

"Kakashi, my god," Madara said in astonishment.

"Why does he hate me? What did I do?" Kakashi asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"It's because he hates your mother," Madara answered.

The other boys listened carefully. Kakashi shook his head.

"I barely remember her," he said.

"You have her hair; your father believes she cheated. Hey, I won't let him hurt you or your brothers again. You're all staying with me," Madara announced.

"Can we?" Itachi asked.

"Forever?" Shisui added.

"As long as I can afford all of you," Madara joked.

His nephews laughed along. Sasuke looked up to the railing of the stairs. Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel were watching the entire conversation.

"Minato!" Sting called out.

Minato leaned his head back to look Sting in the eyes.

"Yeah son?" he questioned.

"We gotta get ready for school, and I think Kushina is still sleeping," Sting stated.

"She's sleeping in today, long night with the club." Minato is enlightened.

The boys nodded to Minato but kept their eyes on Sasuke and his brothers.

"Uh, should we go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, come on. You guys gotta get ready for school anyway," Madara said.

"What? Come on, can't I take a personal day?" Sasuke joked.

"No, move it." Madara snapped, jokingly.

The boys left with their uncle. Minato pushed back his blonde hair and leaned back on the wall. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Sting and Rogue watched him and then looked up at Gajeel.

"Minato? You okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah," he sniffed, "Just this world can be so dark sometimes, I can't always find the light,"

Gajeel looked at Sting and Rogue, they were starting to see Minato's heart. A kind man who just wanted the best for everyone. The man who bends over backward for his family.

"Do you see the light now?" Sting asked.

"Yeah," He turned to the slayers, "All five of you are a bright light." He answered.

The boys smiled at their adoptive father, just as Kushina made her way down the stairs.

"What are you guys still doing on the stairs?" she said, running her hands through Sting's blonde hair. He made a squishy face. Minato smiled, but then saw the backdoor opening. He followed and sat down next to Natsu.

"You okay Natsu?" he asked.

"I feel like an ass," Natsu answered.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"I was against you last night, I just expected you not to come home," Natsu said.

"And not be a father?" Minato asked.

"I don't know, I'm not used to...people being so kind. I was waiting for the other shoe to drop," Natsu clarified.

"Natsu, I'm not trying to be pushy with you from what you all went through. But would you let me...be a father again?" Minato requested.

"Why me?" Natsu inquired.

"Because it's you," Minato responded.

Natsu looked down at the ground and sniffed. He finally looked up into Minato's eyes.

"I saw you for the real you last night. You didn't have to help those boys, but you did. You saved them from an abuser," he said.

Minato exhaled.

"...I'd be honored to have you as my father," Natsu stated.

Minato smiled and wrapped his arm over Natsu. The pink-haired boy leaned on his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Natsu asked.

Minato gave a single nod.

"In the orphanage, Mard liked to experiment on us to see our power from the core," he explained.

"Experiment? Like...open you up?" Minato questioned.

Natsu nodded. He pulled up his shirt to show a stitched-up wound on the left side of his stomach. Minato looked closer and ran his fingers along with the stitching. Minato's face angered.

"We tried so hard to keep Mard away from Wendy, but sometimes we couldn't always do it. He opened her up when she was still awake, hearing her scream down the hallway was haunting," Natsu continued.

Minato licked his lips.

"I remember waking up in an empty room. No one was there, but my stomach was still open on the side. Something was leaking out," he sustained.

"What was it?"

"Fire. Maybe I was hallucinating, I don't know. But that was a turning point for me, at that point I realized that I needed to keep going. There's a fire in me, and I wanna let my fire shine bright. So, I can be all fired up." he finished.

Minato smiled.

"That's my son."

Natsu chuckled as Minato wrapped his arm around him again, playfully.

Kushina stopped at the club again, she sent two of the staff members away. She adjusted the top of her white Venus LACE UP RUFFLE MAXI DRESS and fixed the bow on her Bowknot Design Platform Espadrille Wedges. She turned around to see her sister coming into the room.

"Mito," she said.

"Hey," Mito whispered.

Mito looked amazing in her multi pink HIGH LOW PRINT DRESS, that made her chest look BIG! She clicked her Simmi London Monique snake high espadrille wedges, as she pushed her hair back.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked.

"Just got back from a date," Mito replied.

"Oh, so you decided to take that guy up on his date offer?" Kushina asked.

"Oh, no no no," Mito rejected.

"Why not? It seemed like Gildarts wanted to go on a date with you," Kushina concurred.

"Yeah, he's also a major player. My divorce is getting finalized now, and I don't need a player as a new boyfriend," Mito explained.

"Oh, I'm not that bad," a male's voice said behind her.

She turned around, crossing her arms, and smirked at him.

"What are you doing here Gildarts?" she asked.

"I'm a property owner in this town to local projects. I heard about this one, and I thought I'd check it out. Glad I did, didn't think I'd run into the only woman who turned me down for a date," he said.

Mito rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"I turned you down because the last thing I need right now is a player," she relayed.

"Why? Husband leaves you for another woman?" he asked.

"No, he left me for another man. Any more questions?" she snapped.

She walked around him. He stuttered looking at Kushina for help. She flicked her hand at him, signaling him to after Mito.

He quickly ran after her and stopped her.

"Hey hey, sorry sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," he pleaded.

She crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, how about this. When this place premieres for the first time, you be my date," he declared.

She scoffed and shook her head.

"And why would I do that?" she questioned.

"Because you're a beautiful woman and I'd be the pauper against your beauty," he said.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"Shake on it?" he asked.

He held up his hand for a shake. She exhaled deeply, then gripped his hand. They shook. He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed. She giggled but pulled her hand back. He grinned.

"Deal,"

"Deal."

Kushina smiled and returned to work.

The school was the same as every day; teenagers, hormones, the rich class who can do whatever they want, blind to the outside world.

Sakura Haruno crossed her legs in her Gray Long Sleeve Button Off Shoulder Sexy Bodycon Dress. She tapped her desk with her black fur-lined knee-high wedge boots. She felt her cell phone vibrate from her GENUINE LEATHER EMBOSSED CROCODILE LUXURY HANDBAG. She waited for the teacher to turn back to the board before she reached in to grab it.

**INO: GRL! CHICK W/ THE GREEN HAIR IS STARIN AT U.**

Sakura looked over to Ino and wiggled her phone in confusion. Ino angled her eyes towards the back of the classroom. Sakura looked over her shoulder towards the 'green hair' chick; Hisui. She immediately blushed when Sakura caught her. Sakura stared back at her, which made Hisui stare more intensely.

Sakura then checked out Hisui's amazing body, which made her smile. Sakura then turned back to the teacher and pushed her hands through her pink hair. Sasuke noticed from across the room and followed the gaze straight to Hisui.

Sting exited the bathroom and walked up to his locker. When he opened it, a small piece of folded paper fell from the shelf. He picked it up and opened it. There was a small message written for him.

**_Text me at 868-XXX-XXXX._ **

**_We can meet._ **

**_Y._ **

He looked towards the front doors where she was. Yukino was sitting on the hood of her white 2017 Kia Soul car. She looked up at Sting walking up to her.

"You leave this for me?" he asked, holding up the note.

She gave a nod.

"You just being mysterious? Or can you not ask me directly?" he asked.

"I was nervous, so I wanted to be creative," she replied.

He smiled and then moved so he was in front of her.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"Um, I wanted to ask you to see a movie with me?" she asked.

He smiled, "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah," she giggled shyly, "Normally the guy asks the girl."

"Well, I'm not every typical guy. Very closed off," He sneered.

She looked down at the ground.

"Are you willing to open up? To me?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered.

She pushed up from the car and reached for his hands. She squeezed them, and he squeezed back. She loosened up one hand to caress his blonde hair and cheek.

"I think there's more to you than you think. Your past doesn't always define you," she said.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"...Even if it still lingers?" he asked.

"It's a process," she said, "You'll get through,"

Haku was seated in the library, going over some homework.

"Haku," Rogue whispered, spooking the boy.

"Oh!" Haku squealed.

"Sorry," Rogue said.

He sat down next to Haku, who moved his homework aside for a moment.

"What's up?" Haku asked.

"Can I ask you about the last attack in Konoha? Like why?" Rogue asked.

"Mm," Haku leaned back in his chair," Konoha was known for interesting Jutsu, powers, whatever. Konoha was just...different. Defiantly about Minato and Kushina's children," Haku continued.

"What do you mean?' Rogue asked.

"Uzumaki are known for their healing and longer life spans. They can take on a lot of pain," Haku explained.

"Have you ever thought that they could still be alive?" Rogue asked in a whisper.

Haku closed his eyes, "Maybe," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because it's like an energy. Like they are still around, but not like a ghost. Like they are still around, alive somewhere close," Haku explained.

"I think they could be in Konoha," Rogue insinuated.

"Would you want them to come back?" Haku asked.

"Yes and no,"

Haku raised his eyebrow.

"I want them to be alive for Minato's and Kushina's sake, I know they miss their children. But at the same time, they are becoming the best people my brothers, and sister and I know. I don't wanna lose them," Rogue confessed.

Haku licked his and reached his hand over, cupping Rogues.

"It's okay to care for them," he explained.

Rogue shook his head, "I was fighting every urge not to, but they slipped through my walls. Now I just, want them to stay," he said.

Haku smiled a bit, "If you want, we can meet up after school or something. Find some more research?" he suggested.

Rogue smiled, "Sure. That'd be nice."

Haku almost blushed, so he leaned back rubbing his cheeks to hide it.

Gajeel pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it in his gym locker.

"Hey Gajeel," Konohamaru said.

He turned around and waved at him.

"What's up man?" he asked.

"Nothing just got done with chemistry. Hate that class," Konohamaru responded.

"How come?" Gajeel chuckled.

"To see girls, beg Sasuke and his group for help is nauseating," Konohamaru explained.

"Mmm, come on," Gajeel said.

They both walked into the gym with the other boys and girls.

"So, hey can I ask you something?" Gajeel asked.

"What's up?" Konohamaru answered.

"Do you know the girl, Minerva?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, let me guess. You're into her," Konohamaru implied.

"I'm into her a little bit, but I can't get her exactly. She has an aura," Gajeel continued.

"She's quiet and normally sticks to herself and a small group of girls. She's not that friendly, but not mean though. She doesn't really let people get close to her, but if she does then you must be special," Konohamaru explained.

"Damn, you know all of that?" Gajeel asked.

"I sat next to her, I'm good at reading people," Konohamaru clarified.

"Let me guess, did she ever have anything going on with Sasuke?" Gajeel asked.

Konohamaru chuckled.

"Pretty sure that guy has a rather wide body count," Gajeel continued.

"Well Sasuke goes both ways," Konohamaru informed.

"As in-? Ohhh," Gajeel said.

"Mhmm, there was a rumor that they had a fling, but now she just stares at him with a mean glare." he finished.

Gajeel nodded, "Noted." He stated.

He looked over to Sting, and his brothers walking up to them both. Natsu whispered something to Konohamaru, making him laugh. Across the gym, Laxus and his buddies were chatting with each other. Laxus kept pointing out Konohamaru which then got Sasuke's attention.

"What's your problem Laxus?!" Sasuke called out.

The girls then turned to see what was going on.

"Stay out of it Uchiha!" Laxus barked.

"No, because I can hear you going on and on about Konohamaru if you have something to say then say it to him! He's right there!" Sasuke concurred.

"What does it have to do with you!?" Laxus snapped.

Konohamaru looked around Natsu to see what was going on, Natsu pulled him back to block him. Gajeel and Sting blocked Konohamaru from Laxus's view.

"Hey hey," Konohamaru defended.

"You keep talking crap, but you won't do anything! All you do is bully other people!" Sasuke barked.

His temperature was rising as Shikamaru and Kiba pulled Sasuke back a bit. Minerva even moved around Ultear to see better.

"Why is talking like that? I don't get it," Konohamaru said.

"You got something to say you, dork! All you do is sing, and that's it!" Laxus barked.

"What's your problem! I didn't say anything to you!" Konohamaru shouted.

"Stop it, stop it ignore him," Sting urged.

Laxus slammed his fist into the wall and took off in a charge.

"LAXUS!" Bickslow shouted.

Natsu and Gajeel barely had enough time to react before Laxus jumped right at Konohamaru. Luckily, Konohamaru ducked outta the way in time. He had enough of this! Enough of the bullying! Enough of Laxus! Enough of all the taunting! That's enough!

Konohamaru threw a punch, smacking Laxus in the jaw.

"Hey! Hey!" Kiba shouted.

Laxus grabbed him by the throat, as they spun around punching each other in the face.

"STOP IT!" Natsu bellowed.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee wrapped their arms around Konohamaru's body, pulling him. Gajeel, Sting, Loke, and Jellal pulled Laxus away.

Konohamaru tried to back up out of the boys' grasp, he wanted to do some damage.

"Oh my god!" Lucy shouted.

"Konohamaru stop! Stop!" Cana begged.

The four ninjas moved him back towards the locker room and shut the door.

"Calm down, calm down," Sasuke pled.

"UGH!" Konohamaru grunted.

"Konohamaru, please chill out for a second. He's not worth it, stop it," Lee said.

He put his hands on Konohamaru's shoulders and sat him down on the bench. The brunette put his head down, facing the floor. Shikamaru sat down next to him.

"You defiantly can take and pack a punch though," He said.

He chuckled and lifted his head to the other ninjas.

"Laxus deserved it," Sasuke added.

All of the boys chuckled together.

"Hey look, I'm sorry that I never said anything about Laxus bullying you and all," Sasuke said.

"Me too," Shikamaru chimed in.

"Yeah," Kiba added.

"We're sorry," Lee finished.

Konohamaru smiled a bit and gave a nod.

"Thank you."

The slayers all returned home for the day. Minato and Kushina came out of the house to see Rogue walking up with Haku.

"Hey, uh can Haku stay over for a bit? Do some research?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, I don't see a problem," Kushina answered.

"Research on what?" Minato asked.

Rogue licked his lips and cleared his throat, a hint for Minato to butt out.

"Minato," Kushina said.

Minato held his hands up as Rogue and Haku disappeared inside. Gajeel pushed back his hair until he saw someone came up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I mean after the gym incident today Laxus got suspended," Minerva explained.

"Good," he stated.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you something?" she asked.

"What's up?"

"Um, you come here with your brothers and all? Are you guys gonna branch out? Or just stay with each other?" she asked.

He stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Like...are you open to... other relationships?" she asked.

He stepped even closer, cupped the sides of her face, and leaned closer pressing his lips on hers. She gripped his hips gently, kissing him back.

"Oh!" Kushina gushed.

They watched from the front door.

"Hmm, and I thought Natsu would the first one to snag a girlfriend," he said.

"I told you it was gonna be Gajeel," she giggled.


	9. [9]

~ 8: 56 A.M.

Kushina walked around her new project with a clipboard in her hands and her eyes scanning everything. She sighed in frustration and pointed to the lights hanging above.

"Guys come on! We open tonight and the lights aren't working," she snapped.

The workers threw their hands up in defense and quickly went to find the correct light bulbs in the back of the building. She sighed and pushed her hand through her long red-pink hair.

"Hey," someone suddenly said behind her.

She turned around slowly and her face dropped to surprise.

"Madara, hey," she said.

He grinned for a quick second and then crossed his arms over his striped red and black Jude Black Cafe Racer Leather Jacket.

"What's that look? What's wrong?" she giggled nervously.

"Besides the fact that my drunk of a brother's kids are staying with me and he can't seem to get his crap together. Peachy," he explained.

She exhaled and set her clipboard aside at the end of the golden railing.

"Come here," she said, leading them towards the bar sitting on the cushioned red faux crystal seats, "Talk to me,"

He looked down at his feet, scratched his eyebrow and then met her eyes.

"I'm not sure what I can do for my nephews, if I try to take them, he'll fight me on it. And bruise them even more," he said.

"I'm so sorry he's doing this to your nephews, but you have a better case to take them in," she said.

"I can't afford it," he continued.

She licked her lips and looked down at her feet. She then stopped, and then looked up with a grin.

"What's that grin?" he questioned.

"The oldest boys; Kakashi, Shisui, and Obito I can offer them positions here at the restaurant. Security, bartenders, anything. They can make their own money and help you. So you can take them in," she suggested.

He leaned back with an open mouth and eyes to the side. He smiled brightly at the idea.

"I think I can do that, just the hard part will be convincing them to do it," he joked.

"Oh, bring them here," she leaned backcrossing her legs, "I'll convince them," she smirked.

He chuckled.

"What the hell is this?!" a female voice barked behind them both.

Kushina and Madara jumped turning to the red velvet wide-angle stairs. Mito stood tall, firm, and with her arms crossed. A glare covered her face.

"What are you doing with him?" she snapped.

"Mito," Kushina said astonished.

"I'm gonna go," he said quickly, standing up.

"Madara," Kushina tried.

"Don't come back here. And don't even think of coming here tonight for opening night," Mito demanded.

Madara stared into her icy eyes.

"Mito!" Kushina barked.

Mito turned to her sister with wide eyes.

"Madara you can come tonight and ignore my sister's demands," Kushina stated.

"You're gonna take his side after everything Hashirama hid from me! And he was a part of-!" Mito started to shout.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," he said, he quickly walked around Mito.

"Okay, you have no right to demand things in my building!" Kushina shouted.

"So, you're going to chummy up with the man who stole my husband!" Mito barked.

"The reason he was here has nothing to do with that!" Kushina snapped.

"Then what was it? To talk about how great my husband is in bed?!" Mito said.

"His nephews are getting abused by their father, and bruises all over their bodies," Kushina clarified.

Mito's face dropped and looked down at the floor. Kushina scoffed and shook her head.

"See what happens when you're a bitch off the back. Now quit letting Hashirama have this much control over you and I'll see you tonight," Kushina snapped.

"Kushina," Mito tried.

"No, if you do this again you won't be attending tonight," Kushina threatened.

Mito closed her eyes, shook her head once, and sighed.

~ 9: 34 A.M.

Wendy ran around the kitchen counter, searching for her black WINK KANGAROO Shoulder Backpack. She finally found it at the end of the counter.

"Thank god," she smiled.

She reached for it, pulling it off the tile, but a stack of papers fell from underneath it. She angled her head to see it better, draped her backpack on her back, and then knelt to look over the papers. A certain word popped out,

ADOPTION

She gasped and smiled. Covering her mouth with her hand and then her eyes looking for her brothers.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Sting! Rogue! Where are you?!" she shouted.

The boys came from all directions. The bathroom, the stairs, the back porch, and the living room couch. They gathered around her.

"What's that? Were you snooping?" Natsu questioned.

"No, it was under my backpack, but look," she begged to point to the letters at the top of the paper.

The boys studied the paper and then Sting took the page to see it closely.

"Adoption," Gajeel whispered.

Natsu gasped with a smile, "They actually wanna go through with it,"

"They wanna adopt us," Sting said with a smile.

"This is good though! They want us!" Wendy clapped.

Natsu flipped the page to the next and ran his fingers across the bottom of the page.

"All of our names," he said.

"I don't see my name," Gajeel pouted.

"Oh," Natsu flipped to the last page, "Oh yeah here it is. At the top, barely visible," he joked.

"Screw. You," Gajeel clowned.

Natsu, Sting, and Rogue all laughed a bit.

"I wanna go see Minato, and I wanna talk to him about this. How long will it take? When can we-?" she rambled on.

"Hey, hey no. Maybe we shouldn't say anything yet. Leave it a surprise," Rogue joked, putting the papers back on the counter.

The boys all smiled together as Wendy bounced up and down.

"I wanna go see Minato," she hurried off.

"Wendy," Natsu said.

They all followed her upstairs towards Minato's room. Wendy was about to run in when she suddenly stopped making her brothers come to a halt also. They saw Minato knelt over a box, holding a black hoodie with red clover-like flowers on it. Tears fell from his eyes and he sniffed. He squeezed the jacket in his fingers and held it close. He fell back on his butt and looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes. Crying more.

Wendy took a deep breath and held her stomach with her arm.

"Um, maybe we should," Rogue whispered.

They all backed away from the door, leaving Minato alone to mourn.

"Leave him be. They're still mourning," Gajeel said.

15 minutes later and Minato was behind the wheel of his truck with Gajeel next to him in the passenger seat and the other four were in the back. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of the AC running.

He pulled up to the school and parked the car, unlocking the doors.

"You guys have a good day okay?" Minato said.

The boys smiled at him and hopped out of the vehicle. Wendy stayed in the car and then crawled into the front seat with Minato.

"Shouldn't you get going kiddo?" Minato asked.

"I wanted to tell you something," she said.

He leaned back in his seat to listen.

"I had a dream, keeps coming back," she started to say, "Um Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue were all seated around the dinner table. Waiting for Kushina's food, I think it was Thanksgiving. There was a lot of turkeys," she started.

He chuckled.

"I ran in to take a seat. Sting pulled the chair out for me. You came running in with the ham, which is Natsu's and Gajeel's favorite so you had to swat their hands away,"

He smiled more.

"You sat down at the head, and Kushina finally came in. She was holding the macaroni and cheese, I was ecstatic," she said.

"Of course, you love mac and cheese," he said.

"But that wasn't it. Behind Kushina, there were about five other people; Yahkio, Nagato, Naruto, Karin, and Menma. They all came in together and sat down with us. Everyone was laughing, sharing the food, and eating. All of us, together as a family," she finished.

A single tear escaped Minato's eye, but he let it fall. A smile grew on his face, as he pulled Wendy closer and kissed the top of her forehead. Wendy buried her face in his chest and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you, Wendy," he whispered, making her smile.

She hopped out of the car and waved goodbye. She started to jog up the steps to get inside when she stopped. She looked around the courtyard and felt her skin crawl. An icy feeling went up to her spine and her mouth fell open.

"Oh no,"

~ 11:23 A.M.

Natsu unlocked his phone and clicked on his latest message.

**KUSHINA: MAKE SURE TO INVITE ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS TO OPENING NIGHT, TONIGHT!**

"Okay Mama-Bear is demanding that we bring our "friends" to the opening tonight," Natsu relayed.

"There's only one person I consider a friend, here," Sting stated.

"I know, but she's gonna want a full house. She's put a lot of work into this," Natsu said.

The boys sighed and nodded to each other.

"Fine, but let's be social," Gajeel snapped.

"You're kidding right?" Rogue questioned, making them all laugh.

~ 1:34 P.M.

Sasuke walked up to his locker and opened the door so fast it almost came off the handle.

"Uh, you're a bit late," Kiba said.

"Late night, I slept in," Sasuke answered blankly.

Neji leaned on the metal locker next to Sasuke as the others cleared out. Neji looked over at Sasuke and watched him rifle through his locker.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked down at his feet and shut his door. Neji looked closer and reached up turning Sasuke to face him completely. Seeing the marks around Sasuke's eye and his face.

"Jesus Christ Sasuke, what happened?" he questioned.

Sasuke sighed and turned away, placing his head on the cold metal. Neji leaned closer and turned Sasuke's chin to him.

"Talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke licked his lips and exhaled a deep breath, "My dad's a drunk, and when he's drunk...he's violent," he said.

Neji looked around the hallway and then whispered, "Sasuke, if your dad hits you, then- "

"Ah, stop right there. My uncle already took care of it, we're staying with him. My brothers and I," Sasuke explained.

Neji rested his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke turned to him and started to reach his hand up to hold it until they both saw Natsu approaching them.

"Hey um, sorry to interrupt the conversation, but um my mom is having the open night of her club tonight and I'm being forced to invite you via my mother. She wants all teenagers to come," Natsu explained.

Neji turned to Sasuke, who looked blankly at the wall.

"Sure, why not," Neji answered, Sasuke turned him in surprise.

"You'll thank me later," Neji said, Sasuke sighed in irritation.

"Great, I'll see you guys there," Natsu said, quickly scurrying off.

Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel stood at the end of the hallway as Natsu approached them.

"Did you ask him?" Sting asked.

"I haven't seen him yet," Rogue answered.

Wendy turned the corner, quickly catching her balance, and searching for her brothers.

"GUYS!" she bellowed.

They turned around and Natsu immediately knelt to her.

"Hey, hey what's wrong? What is it?" he questioned, holding her in his arms.

"There's...there's...," she stuttered.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Gajeel asked.

"I saw something outside...rather someone," she sniffed.

"Who? Who was it? Mard?" Natsu questioned.

She shook her head quickly, "Jiemma," she answered.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock, he looked at Gajeel who turned to the twins; Rogue and Sting. They stared at each other in shock.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Konohamaru asked walking up to them.

Wendy hugged Natsu and touched his stomach. He cleared his throat as Sting moved Konohamaru to the side.

"So how would you feel about opening at Kushina's club tonight? Singing?" Sting asked.

Konohamaru leaned forward with a raised eyebrow, "Come again?"

~ 7:56 P.M.

The club looked magnificent. The shining lights. The glow of red with a hint of spice. The bar was fully stocked. There were private sections in the shapes of circle booths with red curtains to block out the fun. The tables were pulled back enough for the dance floor. The cooks were ready to flavor up the food and make everyone's mouths sizzle.

Kushina brushed her red-pink hair and looked down at her golden Women's Elegant Sloping Shoulder Paillette Sleeveless Evening Dress. She looked up at the light glow shining over her dress. She closed her eyes and a few tears escaped her eyes. She couldn't stop them, so she let them flow. She reached for the napkin and dabbed her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" a female voice came behind her.

Kushina wiped her eyes with the napkin as her sister came up behind her. Mito was sporting a sexy red Sweep/Brush Train Trumpet/Mermaid V-neck Sleeveless Tulle Dress, she rubbed Kushina's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Mito asked.

Kushina shook her head slowly, "I've always wanted something like this, to open my place and own it. Now tonight's opening night and my kids...the ones I love, aren't here," she said.

"Yes, they are," Mito said, turning Kushina to her, "They are right outside. Gajeel, Natsu, Sting, Wendy, and Rogue,"

Kushina licked her lips, "I know they are here, that's why I feel like crap. I'm happy because my kids are here for me tonight, but also they aren't," she said.

Mito ran her fingers through Kushina's hair.

"I can't imagine your pain, but this is your night. Minato is here. So are your new children, slap a smile on your face, and join us okay?" Mito asked.

Kushina smiled a bit, as Mito took a napkin to dab the running mascara marks. Kushina smiled and gripped her sister's hand. They walked out of the dressing room to the front of the club. It was a full house, and everyone wasn't even already there yet. Sting and Rogue were by the bar, drinking water. Gajeel and Natsu were letting people in as Minato wrapped his arms around both boys. Wendy was on stage, messing with the microphone stand.

Kushina smiled and walked up on the stage with Wendy hugging her. She kissed her forehead and then took the microphone to speak. She gulped until she felt a warm hand on her back. She turned to her husband joining her on stage. She smiled brightly as he smiled with her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and entwined her fingers with his. He kissed her cheek as she turned on the microphone. Everyone in the club turned to her on the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm so pleased that you all made it out here tonight to the opening of my days and night club. Welcome to 'The Red'." she announced.

Everyone clapped happily and smiled at her.

"And in a few minutes, we'll be blessed with a beautiful performance from local singer, Konohamaru Sarutobi," Kushina finished.

Everyone clapped as Konohamaru stood off on the side. He rubbed his arm, looking around the room as Rogue hurried up the steps.

"Hey, you okay?" Rogue asked.

"I'm gonna crap my pants," Konohamaru said.

"Hey easy, easy. Everyone that loves you will be here," Rogue cooed.

"There's one person I would like to be here, but I don't know if he'll show up," Konohamaru said.

Rogue looked towards the entrance and smiled, "I think he's here," he said.

Konohamaru turned towards the entrance to see his father, Hashirama, walking in. With Madara on his arm.

"He's here," Konohamaru said.

"Exactly, now you have no reason to be nervous," Rogue said.

Konohamaru smiled at his friend and then looked ahead towards his father. Hashirama looked up at his son and grinned at him.

"People are staring," Madara said, unlinking his arm from Hashirama.

"Ah, ah," Hashirama gripped his hand, "Don't worry about that. Ignore the stares. Okay," he said.

Madara sighed but gave a slight smile. Hashirama smiled too and then walked towards the stage to greet his son. Madara watched as Hashirama greeted his son with a hug. Konohamaru sighed relief and wrapped his arms around his father.

"Madara!" Jiraiya shouted.

The Uchiha turned around and laughed a bit.

"Hey Jiraiya," He said.

They hugged as Minato walked up to them.

"Thank you, guys, so much for coming tonight," He said.

"Hey no problem, she has a full bar, right?" Jiraiya joked.

Minato laughed rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was females with busty chests and curvy bodies that make you drop to the floor with no pants?" Madara said.

"Well I'll just have fun in other ways, join me, will you?" Jiraiya said pulling Madara off.

"If I'm not back in 5, get Hashirama to save me," Madara said to Minato.

The blonde laughed but nodded. He moved from the entrance as the teenagers started to arrive. They all walked in, infancy wear looking beautiful or stunning. The lights dimmed and spotlighted on the entrance or the stage. Konohamaru gripped the microphone in his hands, took a deep breath, and as the music started behind him, he sang his version of 'Breathin' by Ariana Grande.

_Some days, things just take_

_Way too much of my energy, I look up and the whole room's spinning._

_You take my cares away_

_I can so overcomplicate_

_People tell me to medicate._

Hashirama smiled in the audience at his son's deep, but soulful voice. Everyone started to smile at his beautiful voice. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji all moved their heads to the beat.

_Feel my blood runnin'_

_Swear the sky's fallin'_

_How do I know if this ****'s fabricated? Mmm_

_Time goes by and I can't control my mind_

_But you tell me every time_

_"Just keep breathin, and breathin, and breathin"_

Hashirama felt his eyes water, Madara rubbed his arm as they continued to listen to him sing. Sasuke nodded his head to the song, he turned to the entrance as Lucy and Loke walked in. Loke was dressed in a dark green grass tuxedo suit. Lucy was on his arm in a rose gold BECCA FORMAL HIGH SLIT SEQUIN DRESS. She looked up at Loke and grinned at him. He smiled as they looked at Konohamaru singing.

Sasuke moved away from the bar and walked over to Neji.

"Hey, I heard they have private rooms," he whispered into Neji's ear.

Neji opened his mouth with a click and then stood up with Sasuke. They moved towards the stairs and disappeared into the backrooms. Sasuke pulled Neji in and closed the curtains behind him. Neji pulled him to his lips, Sasuke gripped Neji's waist and then lifted him.

"Uh," Neji grunted.

He put him down, laying Neji across the curved leather. Neji leaned back as Sasuke got on top of him.

"Hey, hey hey, wait for a second," Neji said.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"What are we? We getting sleeping around so what are we?" Neji asked.

"Do we have to talk about that now?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji's face blanked, so he turned away as Sasuke leaned down kissing his neck. Neji pushed him off and straddled him. Sasuke held him by the waist as they continued to kiss and then undress each other.

_Sometimes it's hard to find_

_Find my way up into the clouds_

_Tune it out, they can be so loud_

_You remind me of a time_

_When things weren't so complicated_.

"Hinata?" Kiba questioned, he stood up from his chair.

The raven-haired beauty turned around in her dark navy-blue Long Sleeves Sequins Appliques Mermaid Evening Dress and smiled up at him.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you for a," he held up his hand for her, "Dance,"

She looked into his eyes with a shocked expression, "Since when do you dance?" she took his hand.

He smiled and twirled her around. She giggled as he dipped her back.

"Oh, you got smooth," she giggled.

"I've always been smooth, you know in my bedroom where no one can see me and not make a fool of myself," he said.

She giggled, "So what exactly is there to you Kiba Inuzuka?" she asked.

"Mm well that's under a huge stone wall, that won't be breaking down any time soon," he said.

"Luckily I like a challenge," she joked.

"I can't tell if you're joking or serious," he said.

"I guess only time will tell," she said.

He smiled at her as he saw Sakura in her XXXITICAT Women's Formal Fairy Lace Sleeveless Cocktail Banquet Long Maxi Dresses walk over to one of the private sections. She pulled the red curtains apart and paused.

"Hisui?" she said.

Hisui looked up in her green A-Line V-neck Floor-Length Tulle Evening Dress with Beading Sequins Split Front.

"Sakura," she said.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, I came for Lucy, but social events make me nervous sometimes," Hisui said.

"Mm, you and me both," Sakura said.

Hisui smiled a bit and then sipped her drink.

"Uh, can I join you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure," Hisui said.

She scooted over letting Sakura sit down.

"You're not drinking alcohol, are you?" Sakura asked, pointing to Hisui's cup.

"No, but I could see it right now," Hisui answered.

Sakura reached into her black BMC Fashionable Faux Leather Gold Metal Accent Envelope Style Statement Clutch and pulled a flask. Hisui smiled and offered her glass. Sakura poured the contents of her flask into the glass.

"Now I can relax," Hisui joked, taking a sip.

"Can I have some too?" Sakura asked.

Hisui smiled and handed her glass to her, when they touched skins, they almost entwined fingers together. They stopped and stared into each other's eyes, but didn't move their fingers apart.

As Konohamaru continued to sing, Lucy walked around the bar until she bumped right into Natsu.

"Oh, Natsu," she gushed.

"Hey," he said, turning around.

"Um, your mom did great here tonight. This place is amazing," she said.

"Yep and it's open to all ages," he explained.

"It's amazing," she gushed.

He smiled and looked towards the dance floor. He then held up his hand to her.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

She stopped and backed up a bit, "I have a boyfriend," she said.

"It's just a dance," he said.

She licked her lips and then took his hand. They moved to the dance floor and swayed together. Loke watched from the slide, his face angered.

"So, what's this dance about?" she asked.

"Just asking you to dance?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "Sorry I just, you and your brothers are like a fresh light here in town," she said.

He smiled a bit, "Well we're all we have," he said.

"And then came Minato and Kushina," she stated.

"A blessing in disguise behind a lot of hair," he specified.

She giggled and put her head down. Natsu looked ahead at Loke, who shook his head walking away.

"I think I just pissed off your boyfriend," he said.

She turned around to see Loke making his way to the bathroom. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm gonna have to talk to him," she said.

"I don't know Loke, but he seems nice," he said.

"He is, he's the best," she explained.

"Then maybe you should go talk to him," he said, letting go of her hands.

"And I would like a dance," someone said behind them.

They turned to Erza Scarlet pulling Natsu away. Lucy stood there with a glare across her face, and she crossed her arms.

Minerva finally arrived in her black and gold Oscar de la Renta Floral-Embroidered Tulle Illusion Gown.

"Over there," Sting said pointing towards her.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder to her and walked over to greet her.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You look great," he said.

"Thank you," she giggled.

They leaned closer and kissed each other sweetly. She then looked around the area before landing her pupils on Kushina.

"Is that...is that your mother?" Minerva asked.

Gajeel turned, "Yeah, Kushina," he said.

"She's pretty, but I kind of," she giggled.

"What?" he questioned.

"I kind of expected her to be...drop-dead gorgeous. I mean for a woman who's had five kids, I mean," her voice trailed off.

She looked into Gajeel's eyes and her expression dropped, his face was full of anger.

"Don't talk about her like that," he snapped.

She scoffed, "I was just joking," she said.

"If you wanna stick your foot in your mouth you can leave," he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry," she quickly said.

He turned towards the entrance where someone walked in wearing a black cloak with the hood on covering his face.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then he felt the icy prickly feeling run down his spine.

"Oh no," he whimpered.

Minerva stared into Gajeel's eyes in confusion until the hooded man pulled off his hood.

"SO! WHICH ONE OF YOU IS MINATO!?" the man shouted.

Konohamaru moved his head away from the microphone stand, and everyone turned around to see what was going on.

Minato came around the tables to make himself known.

"Jiemma!" Natsu shouted.

Jiemma turned to Natsu with a grin on his face. Natsu's face angered as Jiemma held his hand up towards Minato and a huge blast went off.

"MINATO!" Hashirama shouted.

Minato gagged a few times with his mouth shut. He looked down at his stomach where a huge gaping hole was planted, blood dripping from his lips. Kushina gasped and almost collapsed.

"NO!" Natsu shouted.

Sting and Rogue's mouths dropped open in shock, Gajeel's face saddened.

"DADDY!" Wendy cried.

Minato fell back into the arms of Hashirama and Madara.

"Hey hey, no no no you're okay," Hashirama cooed.

Jiemma vanished into thin air as the slayers rushed to Minato. He grunted in pain, holding his hand up. Sting and Rogue immediately gripped his hand. Kushina ran over and collapsed in between his legs.

"Minato, my love," she gripped his cheeks.

He choked on his blood but looked into his wife's eyes.

"No, no-no. Minato," Natsu cried.

Minato turned to Natsu and smiled a bit. Natsu shook his head back and forth as tears poured.

"Move!" Wendy demanded, making everyone stare at her, "MOVE!"

Hashirama and Madara moved to the side as Wendy placed Minato's head in her lap. Minato looked up at her and tried to speak, but Wendy shook her head.

She placed her small hands on the sides of Minato's face and they glowed a teal blue. She closed her eyes as the magic traveled down Minato's entire body. He started breathing more and he tried to reach his hands to Wendy. She opened her eyes and they were the same color as the magic. Minato's body brightened.

"What is she-?" Kushina started to question.

"It's her healing magic, it's hard to control," Natsu explained, astonished.

Wendy closed her eyes as the magic died down and Minato's stomach was restored with skin and tissue.

"oh my god," Madara said.

"That's stronger than my medical Jutsu," Kushina said.

"Uh," Minato grunted, sitting up straight and turning around to face her.

Wendy smiled brightly at him until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward.

"Wendy!" he shouted, catching her in his arms.

"It's okay, it's a side effect from the spell. Healing comes with issues," Natsu explained.

Minato held her in his arms as Kushina placed her hands-on Wendy's little body, her hands glowing green.

"Okay! Everyone out! That's enough for tonight!" Kushina barked.

"Kushina," Minato tried.

"No! I already had five of my babies taken from me!" she barked, "And now you were almost gone tonight. I'm done. No one is taking anything else from me! Not you! Not her," she pointed to Wendy.

"Not him," she pointed to Natsu, "Him, him, or him. No more. Not. My. Babies," she barked pointing to Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel.

"Or this town will rain Hell," she threatened.


	10. [10]

[10]

8:09 A.M. ~

"Mm! Uh!" Minato groaned.

He turned on his side, and wiped his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut, but then he finally opened them to see his wife sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"You're sweating again," Kushina said.

She leaned forward in her ivory Le Tresor Silk Gown; she dabbed his forehead with a squeezed wet cloth.

"Mm," Minato sat up straight and pulled back the covers.

The dark aftermath of Jiemma's attack was plastered on his stomach. The scabs healed over the skin, the imprint of Jiemma's fist, and the circle crescent. He ran his fingers across the mark, and looked up at his wife.

"I hate the fact that I haven't been able to really sleep the last few nights," He said.

"Is it still bothering you?" Kushina stood up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes, I wasn't ready for that attack. I couldn't even measure or even think about what it would do," he said wrapping his arm around her butt.

"I take it as a blessing," she said.

"Because I'm still breathing?" he said.

"Yes," she playfully smacked his face.

"Alright, alright," he said.

"I could have lost you that night. I already lost my heart once, but twice? I couldn't handle that," she sniffed.

He scooted closer and kissed her exposed leg, "Is there a third part of your heart?"

"Yep, and that part is in the other rooms of this house occupied by those beautiful dragon slayers," she said, patting her leg.

Minato smiled, laid back on his pillow, and used his arm to open a drawer next to the bed. He pulled out a small stack of papers. The word ADOPTION was printed at the top.

"So, when should we sign these?" he asked.

"We have to have a home inspection first, and all this other crap and.." her voice trailed off.

"Forget about all of that, are we going through with adopting these children as our own?" he asked.

She smiled down at him, and sniffed. She took the papers from him gently, and held them to her heart.

"Yes,"

He smiled, and leaned up to kiss her. She leaned in too until they heard a knock at the door. They jumped as Minato slid the papers back into the drawer as it opened.

"Minato?" Natsu questioned.

The slayers opened the door wider and smiled when they saw Minato.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sting asked.

Minato nodded, "Come on in here," he waved them in.

Wendy rushed in and climbed on the bed. She crawled over and cuddled up into Minato's arm as Gajeel and Rouge circled around to Kushina. She wrapped her arms around the boys who sat down as Sting and Natsu sat next to Minato on the bed.

"Is the mark still there?" Sting asked.

"Yeah, sorry punk has a lot of power," Minato said.

"Hmm," Natsu chuckled, "Jiemma was never a push over,"

"What is his problem?" Kushina asked.

"He's Mard's ward, lackey, bitch," Gajeel said, making them all laugh.

"Well whoever he is, he'll feel my wrath soon enough," Kushina warned.

"Kushina," Wendy tried.

"Mmhmm, Wendy don't underestimate your mother. Once, she's mad, it's like a tsunami of pain flooding in," Minato said.

"Oh hush," Kushina giggled.

The door rang from down stairs. Natsu stood up from the bed and hurried down. He wrapped his fingers around the knob and pulled the door open.

"Konohamaru, Hashirama, hey what are you doing here?" he questioned.

He moved back letting them in.

"Hey, uh how's Minato doing?" Konohamaru asked.

"He's okay, better." Natsu said.

"Minato is a strong man, I normally aspect him to bounce back from this," Hashirama said.

"Well, it's a new magic that he doesn't recognize," Natsu defended, crossing his arms.

Konohamaru pulled Natsu to the side by his shoulder.

"He's here with you?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, uh stayed with my dad the last few nights after the opening of your mother's restaurant," Konohamaru explained.

Natsu nodded to him, "Is that okay with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Been awhile since I've spent time with my dad anyway," Konohamaru shrugged.

"That's good," Natsu nodded.

"Natsu," Hashirama called.

Natsu circled around his friend and crossed his arms in front of him.

"This guy, Jiemma. What's he like? Does he work with Mard?" the man asked.

"Yeah he works with him. He's just as evil," the dragon slayers responded.

Hashirama nodded, "Okay, um I'm gonna look into this. See what he's about," he said.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Because he attacked and hurt my good friend. And threatens my friend's children," Hashirama answered.

Natsu's face softened, and he rubbed his arm.

"Natsu, do you know anything else that can help?"

"Not really, Jiemma is very private," Natsu said.

Hashirama nodded, "Alright, Konohamaru come on. I'll drop you off at school,"

"Okay," Konohamaru said, "See ya at school?"

Natsu nodded at him.

10:45 A.M. ~

Gajeel shut his locker door, and sighed.

"You alright?" Konohamaru asked, walking up.

"Hey man," Gajeel said, "Yeah, just thinking of Jiemma and all his bull crap. Thinking that maybe that other guy is involved too,"

"Other guy? Not Mard?" Konohamaru asked.

"There's this other guy, who just betrays his own kind. He's a dragon slayer like my siblings and I. But he hates dragons," Gajeel explained.

"Well, isn't that what a dragon slayer is suppose to do? Slay the dragons?" Konohamaru asked.

"You sound like your dad," Gajeel said.

"I'm not trying to be a dick about it, but isn't that the case?" Konohamaru asked.

"Technically yeah, but we never had an issue with any dragon in our youths. So I didn't see a need for him to be like that," Gajeel said.

"What's his name?" Konohamaru asked.

"Konohamaru?" a sweet voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see Cana behind him. She looked crazy sexy in her Venus denim jumpsuit, matched with LC Lauren Conrad Rosehip Women's Ankle Boots.

"Shall I leave you two be?" Gajeel teased.

Konohamaru rolled his eyes at his friend, and turned to the beauty.

"Hi Cana," He said.

"Hi, um are you performing at Kushina's place again?" she asked, "Any time soon?"

"Yeah, um maybe," he answered, "I didn't realize you liked my set?"

"Yeah, your voice is very soulful and," she sighed, "sexy,"

Konohamaru smiled evilly, as Gajeel smacked his back a bit. Cana pushed her hair behind her ear in the classic flirty girl way. Gajeel looked over his shoulder towards Jellal and his twin brother, Mystogan walking down the hallway. Mystogan's face was bandaged, but a slight imprint of claw marks were visible.

"Hey hey uh I'm sorry to interrupt, but uh what happened to that guy?" Gajeel pointed to Mystogan.

Cana turned around and noticed, "Mystogan. I think he got into a pretty physical fight with a relative," she said.

"His brother?" Konohamaru asked.

"Nah, I think it's their cousin. He's a real ass," Cana explained.

"Who's their cousin?" Konohamaru asked.

"No, but he has some divine power to destroy. It's all he talks about," Cana explained.

Gajeel raised his chin to that.

Hisui opened her locker in her Bohemian Animal Print Black Cutout Shoulder Blouse, Ripped Bleach Wash Skinny Jeans, and brown High-Cut Suede Stiletto Heel Zipper Pumps. She pulled her blue and black Tote Shoulder Crossbody Bag with Long Strap. She pushed back her green hair and touched her neck.

"Hey," someone said, walking up to her.

She turned and smiled once she saw Sakura standing there. Sakura looked stellar in her Venus OMBRE JUMPSUIT and her hunter green High Heel pointed toe Booties.

"Hi," Hisui smiled.

Sakura leaned on the metal and pushed back her light pink hair. Hisui closed her locker and leaned her shoulder on the locker.

"How've you been?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm good, I was hoping I'd run into you again," Hisui smiled.

"Really?" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, like after the opening and all it was nice to just talk to someone on the same level as me," Hisui said.

"Is your family still giving you the cold shoulder?" Sakura shrugged.

"Yep, they don't accept anything different. They want the perfect family, and any imperfection is a 'no'. Thanks to my cousin," Hisui said.

"Lucy's brother, right?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he ruined everything because I wasn't ready to come out of the closet," Hisui ran her hand to the back of her neck.

"Well maybe it can be better," Sakura suggested.

"How so?" Hisui raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to see a great story reading this weekend. If you'd like to come with me?" Sakura asked.

Hisui smiled brightly and motioned at Sakura's purple Venus EMBELLISHED CROSSBODY bag. Sakura handed her bag over to her, and Hisui reached in for Sakura's phone.

1:24 P.M. ~

Gym class started, the students were pumped, and frustrations were all on max.

"Alright, Sting. You're up first with Gaara," said Makarov.

Sting adjusted his baggy, black basketball shorts and stepped up on the platform. Facing opposite of Gaara. The young red-head male stared at Sting with intense eyes. Sting shook out his arms as Gaara stepped forward. Sand trickled out of his backpack and jerked forward to Sting like blades.

Sting powered up his light magic straight to his hands. He punched each sand dart out of the way, and ran at Gaara. Gaara took a step back, readying himself. More sand trickled out of his bag towards Sting and sounded the floor around him.

Sting paused and squinted his eyes. Sand attacks. He won't move, I gotta get closer.

Sting formed a white ball in his hands and fired it right at Gaara. When along came three more. Gaara moved his arms around making his sand surround each white ball and squeeze it. The sand crushed the light, but the light shined so bright that Gaara didn't even notice Sting throwing a kick at him.

"Ah!" Gaara jumped.

He dodged the kick from Sting. He used that light to blind me for a second. Smart.

They kicked at each other, blocked a few combat moves, and flipped each other a few times. Sting flipped Gaara around so he was on his back. And Sting was on top. Gaara's face turned deeply red, and Sting smirked.

Gaara slapped his hands on the mat, and a handful of sand surrounded Sting's body lifting him into the sky. Rogue, Gajeel, and Natsu jumped for their brother. Sting's body shot straight to the sky and the sand molded itself into a ball. Two sand arms stretched out from the ground with the claws of Shukaku. They mashed the ball together into pieces.

"STING!" the slayers shouted.

Gaara quickly stood up, panicking that if his attack was too severe. Suddenly, around the sand came that shining light again. Sting appeared and fell straight to the floor. He held his stomach with his arm, and was breathing heavily. He slowly turned on his side, and pushed his body up to stand up.

"Sting!" Rogue shouted.

Sting stood straight up, fixing his posture, and held his stomach with his arm. Gaara stared at him again as Sting did one deep...gulp. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Roar...of...th...the...WHITE DRAGON!" he bellowed.

He opened his mouth wide, and his scorching light shot from his throat. Gaara quickly formed his sand ball to block out the roar, but the blast evaporated the ball. Smacking Gaara against the wall, and taking the rest of the attack.

"Gaara!" shouted the ninjas.

Gaara coughed to the ground, his body shook in vibration, and his breathing was rapid. Sting collapsed to his knees, breathing just as heavily.

"Sorry," Gaara looked up at him, "Had to get you back," Sting said.

He gripped his stomach again with his arm as his brother surrounded him. Gaara collapsed as Sasuke, Kiba, and others surrounded him.

"Gaara you alright?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, that light roar felt like blades going through my body," he shakingly answered, "What kind of power do they have?"

The ninjas turned to the slayers who wrapped Sting's arms around their necks.

"Gaara, why didn't you just use one of Shukaku's attacks?" Sasuke asked.

"They told me not to do that, and besides something about them. I think they'd just absorb it," Gaara explained.

"Especially him," Sai pointed straight to Natsu.

6:56 P.M. ~

Kushina crossed her legs in her white Cyber Monday Elegant Color Block V-Neckline Maxi X-line Dress. She spread out sheets of paper across one of her golden circle tables. She looked up just as Mito walked over in a pink Ambreus Bohemia V Neck Long Sleeve Ruffled maxi dress. Mito sat down next to her sister.

"Is Minato okay?" Mito asked.

"Yeah, but I need to discuss some things with people I trust, tonight," Kushina answered.

Mito nodded. Kushina then looked up at Jiraiya, Madara, Hashirama, and Mei walking down the steps. Mito adjusted herself as Mei sat down next to her. The men took the other seats.

"What's up?" Hashirama asked.

"Hang on, one more," Kushina said.

She slid each of them a document for them to look over. They all scanned it over until Mito looked up from the sheet.

"Gildarts," she said.

Everyone turned around towards the front steps where Gildarts walked down and waved his hand.

"I know we are in a new town and all, but the only person I trust here, adult wise. Is Gildarts," Kushina explained.

He took a seat next to Hashirama and turned his pupils to Mito, "Hi Mito,"

She stared at him, with the sides of her lips curving into a small smile.

"Can... can we get back to why we are here?" Hashirama asked quickly.

Madara glared at him.

"So okay, according to these documents. You recorded everything the dragon slayers have told you about Mard and now this Jiemma fellow?" Jiraiya held the sheet in his hand.

"Yes, these men; Mard and now Jiemma have been attacking my kids. And now my husband. I was not joking when I made my threat." She warned.

"Why do you think they are so determined for them?" Mito asked.

Kushina rose her chin turning to her sister, "You care?"

"I know I wasn't the nicest when it came to them but to see these attacks and how bad these guys are after attacking Minato, it's just...we have to do something. And I don't mean just legally," Mito explained.

"I'm not sending my kids to the battle field," Kushina snapped.

"Even if that's best?" Madara questioned.

"What?"

"The dragon slayers are probably on the same level as the tailed beasts are. If they fight, they could get rid of Mard and that Jiemma guy, maybe even more. You can't keep them caged in," he explained.

"I'm not sending them to the battle field! They'll-"

"Okay before we go into that, I rather not send any children to any battle fields but people will come for their powers cause their strong. The dragon slayers will probably be in more danger down the road. It's an ancient that no one knows anything about," Jiraiya interrupted.

"We can't..keep discussing this stuff without Minato," Hashirama interrupted.

Kushina sighed, putting her head down, and wiping her eyes.

"Kushina," Mito tried.

She sniffed, "I'm sorry, my husband almost died, my children could possibly be taken away from me again, I can't...," she got up quickly and walked away.

Everyone followed except Hashirama and Madara. They looked around the room and Hashirama broke the silence.

"You wanna talk to me?"

"About what?"

"You wouldn't look at me today," Hashirama said.

"I'm dealing with my brother coming and throwing a rage right now so I can't talk much," Madara said getting up from the table.

"Madara," Hashirama tried.

~ Gym Class

Rogue was in the middle of his battle with Sasuke. Both were panting, but close to winning their fight. Sasuke rose from the ground and ran directly at Rogue. Rogue punched his fists into the ground making shadow, snake looking creatures move in the ground underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his Chidori covered blade and sliced each creature away from him. Rogue braced for the attack and when Sasuke grabbed him, Rogue kicked him over his body. Sasuke caught his feet as he put his sword away. He formed a Chidori in his hands.

I can't let that touch me.

Sasuke aimed for him but Rogue grabbed Sasuke's wrists as his shadow magic surrounded them both. Sasuke met Rogue's eyes, same amount of dark as his. Sasuke blocked the shadows from his brain and slammed Rogue down on the ground with the Chidori almost touching his face.

"Gotcha," he said.

Neji watched from the side with a mean look on his face.

Rogue stared up at Sasuke, and his cheeks swelled up. Sasuke's eyes rose in shock as he quickly backed up. Rogue opened his mouth to a powerful roar.

"ROAR OF THE SHADOW DRAGON!" Rogue bellowed.

It blasted straight to the ceiling and blew out a hole with debris falling down. Rogue rolled out of the way and Sasuke straightened up.

"Sorry," Rogue said making the class laugh.

"Sasuke, note to self don't get that close to a dragon's mouth unless you want to be obliterated by their roars. And Rogue watch the aim please!" Gildarts said.

Both boys chuckled and shook hands.

"You could of knocked me to a K.O. with that roar," Sasuke said.

"Yeah that's why I wanted to keep that spiky ball of yours away from me," Rogue responded.

"Not the only balls I have," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Cheeky," Rogue smirked back.

Neji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. After class, Rogue showered off in the locker room, and stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

"Rogue," a voice called out.

It wasn't his brothers, so he turned around slowly.

"Hey," Haku said.

"Hey Haku, what's up?" Rogue questioned.

"You were great today in gym," Haku said.

Rogue smiled, "Thanks, did you wanna talk about more of-"

"Can we...can we not talk about that...now," Haku pleaded.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Rogue asked.

"Uh," Haku stuttered for a moment.

Rogue stepped closer and gently lifted Haku's chin, "Can I take a guess?"

"Just one," Haku said.

Rogue leaned closer, turned his head and pressed his lips on Haku's. Haku pressed his hands-on Rogue's bare chest and deepened the kiss. Rogue wrapped his arm around Haku's waist in a protective hold.

"Gaara?" Shikamaru questioned, "What's up?"

Gaara looked up from his lunch tray and shook his head, "I can feel something, something kind of weird,"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I feel Shukaku in Konoha, he says that cars keep going in and out of the town. Why would anyone be there? It's supposed to be desiccated why are people still there," Gaara stated.

Kiba turned to Shikamaru who gave him a nod.

"You're not thinking,"

"They never found real DNA,"

"You're saying...," Kiba's voice trailed off.

"Something is still there,"


	11. [11]

[11]

2: 44 p.m. ~

Gaara shut the door to his red Kia Stinger and draped his satchel back on his shoulder. The other door shut with Kiba stepping out.

"Do you see them?" Kiba asked.

Gaara looked around and then pointed towards the coffee shop where Sting and Rogue stepped out with Kushina. She dropped her take out order on the floor, in which Sting lifted it carefully and tucked it under his arm. She ran her hand through his hair with her warm smile.

"She was born to be a mother...," Gaara said.

"Alright, enough with the family drama. What do you wanna do about that feeling you had back in Konoha?" Kiba asked.

"What about Konoha?" Hinata questioned walking up.

The boys jumped.

"Oh, wow hey Hinata," Kiba said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Gaara sighed, "I have a feeling that something is still going on in Konoha, and it might have something to do with that family," he said.

"What? Kushina and Minato and the dragon slayers?" she crossed her arms.

"Think about it, dragons. Ancient, ancient magic like tailed beast powers. What if Mard is teamed up with someone from Konoha?"

"Danzo...,"

"What does it have to do with them?" she questioned.

"I think it might have to do with...Naruto and his siblings," Gaara said.

"I told you that idea was stupid when you said it yesterday," Kiba barked.

"Okay, they never found bodies. And an explosion? Come on, that won't take them out. I think it was deliberate to shut everyone up,"

"But why would it be that simple?"

"Powerful people in charge who say what it is, shut down everything, no more speak. Zip," Kiba said.

"Ugh, always something about power," Hinata groaned.

"So, you wanna go back there? Tonight?" Kiba questioned.

Gaara's eyes then angered, "Not yet," He pointed ahead towards Mard sitting in a car watching the slayers from afar, "Gonna have to put a tracking system on that one,"

"You're gonna have to get them involved as well," Hinata pointed to the slayers, "Minato and Kushina aren't gonna wanna face a possible tragedy twice,"

Gaara and Kiba nodded.

"Call Sasuke,"

4:53 p.m. ~

A black sedan took off down the road, in which Sasuke, Neji, and Shino were posted up in a tree watching.

"If Gaara is right, I'm never gonna hear the end of it," Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled while Shino felt his bugs land on his shoulder. Sasuke and Neji waited.

"There's no one in the car with him, but he was on the phone with someone. Talking about magic," Shino said.

The boys stared at each other until they felt an icy cold wind near them.

"Why did it get so cold?" Neji questioned.

"That has to be...those two," Sasuke looked above them.

Lyon and Gray Fullbuster were above them, they slid down.

"And what are you three up to?" Gray questioned.

"None of your business wizards," Sasuke barked.

"You're snaking out in a tree following some car for the last hour," Lyon snapped.

"If you have to know, it's Mard," Neji barked.

Sasuke gave him a look.

"Mard? The man who tortured those dragon slayers?" Lyon questioned.

"Yes, now hush up. I can't hear what's going on," Shino barked making them all hush.

Neji turned over his shoulder, "Did anybody call them?"

6:38 p.m. ~

Gaara and Kiba jogged up the steps to Minato and Kushina's house, they waited a moment before knocking on the door.

"Hey," Haku hurried up next to them.

"Hey Haku," Gaara said.

"About time man," Kiba said.

"It took me a minute, gimme a sec," Haku said sending a message to Rogue.

Then the door opened with Rogue behind it along with his brothers.

"Uh, hey what are you all doing here?" Rogue asked.

"Can we talk to you? Alone real quick," Gaara said.

Rogue turned to his brothers who looked back towards Kushina and Minato who were in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked.

"We're just gonna step outside for a second," Natsu said.

Kushina tensed for a moment until Minato squeezed her hand in assurance.

The boys stepped outside with Wendy.  
"What's going on?" Sting asked.

"Um," Gaara almost lost his words for a minute because Sting was shirtless, "My friends and I were talking earlier, and I felt like something is still in Konoha. And we saw your pal, Mard in town watching you two with Kushina,"

Sting and Rogue raised eyebrows.

"We are going to check it out," Kiba finished.

The slayers all turned to each other with wide eyes. Natsu cleared his throat.

"What if you find them...," His voice shook.

Gaara licked his lips, "I think we could...I feel a Kyubbi's presence, and it has to be Naruto," he said.

Natsu gulped and faced his siblings. Gajeel rubbed his head.

"Couldn't you just be wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Hey," Haku took his hand, "If you know anything about Kushina and Minato you would know that they wouldn't throw you away. Even if we find their kids,"

Rogue looked down at the ground, "What if it's enough to make them let go,"  
"It's not," Hinata said, "I admit I was a bit angry seeing them with you like they were trying to replace them. But they love you guys, they care about you differently. Not like their kids before, but they love for you are. They should be happy, with possibly all ten of you,"

The slayers all looked at each other with hopeful eyes.

"Let us go with you," Wendy finally spoke up.

"Wendy," Sting said.

"Let us come with you if we do find them. I wanna let them know who we are, and what we mean to Kushina and Minato. Because we do mean something to them, Minato's my dad. Kushina's my mom. They're my brothers," she looked at the slayers.

"I don't wanna replace them, but I don't wanna leave Kushina and Minato without a fight. They are the nicest people we've had in a long time. How can we just let it go?"

Hinata knelt to Wendy's height and held out her arms. Wendy walked over to her slowly and they joined hands.

"I see Kushina in you. So strong, and I'm guessing people underestimate you sometimes," she said.

Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Well if I know anything, it looks like your slayer brothers here will always protect you. And so, will Kushina and Minato. Which reminds me, how are you gonna come with us and getting past mom and dad?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Wendy looked up at her brothers, whose faces dropped a bit.

7:38 p.m. ~

"Yall were quiet at dinner, something wrong? Something your friends say?" Minato asked.

The slayers all stared at each other with awkward faces until Wendy broke the silence.

"One of the boys from school, Gaara I think, he said he felt something from Konoha. Some presence," Wendy said slowly.

Kushina's face blanked, and Minato stared down at the floor.

Wendy instantly regretted what she said and looked to her brothers for help.

"Gaara said he felt Naruto," Natsu blurted out.

Minato looked up but his stare was blank. Kushina immediately grabbed her plate and made her way to the kitchen.

"Kus...Kushina...Kushina. Mom!" Sting called out.

She stopped and let out a gasp, tears coming down her face. Minato closed his eyes and cupped his face.

"Minato please," Rogue begged.

"Don't...don't...don't," Minato repeated.

"Could you listen? For just a minute?" Gajeel asked.

Minato sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Minato, please Gaara said he could sense the nine-tailed beasts still in Konoha...don't you have some hope that they could be alive?" Natsu asked.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you all were happy here," Minato shook his head.

"We are! But we just want you guys to be happy too," Gajeel said.

"We are! So please stop looking into this!" Minato barked.

Wendy sighed and so did her brothers.

"I'll tell you this, that so-called explosion that killed our kids wasn't just an explosion. It was like a roar," Kushina said.

"Roar?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes," she sighed, "It was a roar that swept across the land destroying anything in its path. It might not have been the blast or explosion that could have killed our kids. But they could have been impaled, something fell on them! ANYTHING!"

The slayers jumped.

"Now for god's sake stop bringing this up!" Kushina stomped.

She tossed a pan into the sink water clattering before she stormed out of the room. Minato stood up next and wiped his nose.  
"I'm letting yall know this now, don't push this anymore. Or you'll see a side of mom and dad that you won't like," he snapped.

The slayers stayed quiet as Minato left the room. They all stared at each other until Natsu pointed to his new watch.

10:24 p.m. ~

"Minato and Kushina are gonna kill yall for this," Kiba said in the front seat.

"I'm hoping they'll just sleep through the night," Sting said.

"Not with the way we made them mad asking them about it again," Rogue concurred.

"Your phone is off right?" Natsu asked.

The whole car cracked up laughing. They stayed on the road for a few hours until they pulled up to a mysterious black smoke in the air, leaving everything in the distance unclear.

Kiba stopped the car and looked to the side to see two more.

"They must be here too," he said.

They all piled out of the car and looked around. Gaara pulled out his cell phone and dialed Neji.

"Hey, where are you guys?" He questioned.

After a few moments, Gaara hung up the phone as they all walked into the smoke. Once it cleared, the saw their beloved Konoha. That now looked like a war zone. Barbed wire, destroyed plant life, and broken buildings.

"My God,"

"Konoha,"

"Our home, destroyed...," Hinata whimpered.

The slayers looked at each other and then the destroyed land just as they saw some shadows in the distance.  
"Who the-?"

"It's just us," Sasuke clarified when he, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Gray, and Lyon walked up.

"Did you find anyone yet?" Gaara asked.

"No, but there's a lot of shady shit going on here," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a heavenly guarded building that looks like a lab," he explained.

"Really?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah, come on," Sasuke said.

They all walked towards the big building and noticed the double door was cracked and shaped like an X to keep people out.

"That's not the best way to guard something," Shikamaru said.

"Um, Natsu?" Gaara asked.

"Mmm, unless you want the building to burn to ask Gajeel," Natsu said.

Gajeel formed his hand into a metal rod, "Back up,".

Once everyone moved out of the way, he punched in the door which took down three hallway doors in front of it.

They fanned the dust.

"Well that'll do," Sasuke said.

They all walked inside the building, and quietly stepped on debris. They walked further and further down the hallway noticing familiar things on the walls.

"I think this is the Hokage building," Shikamaru said.

"Looks like it," Sasuke said.

They all walked further down the hallway where a sudden glow caught their attention.

"Ah!" Sasuke stopped them all and pointed to a huge room where there was like a butterfly incubator that looked it was filled with the Nine-Tails' Chakra floating around.

"Guys," Hinata then pointed to Mard sitting on a table, with a bandaged man in front of him.

"Is this all you wanted?"

"Everything and more, to think I would have never known about this stuff if you hadn't introduced me to tailed beast magic," Mard said.

"Chakra," the man corrected.

"Danzo," Sasuke growled in a low voice.

The ninjas tensed.

"What about those five that you kept away?" Mard asked.

"Don't worry about them, their time is almost up anyway, and they should know better by now," Danzo laughed, "And the fact that you lost your assets will make this harder,"

"Ah, I have a plan for them," Mard laughed.

"Over my dead-" Gajeel and Natsu went for them.

Sasuke and Gray put them both in headlocks.

"Knock it off, right now is not the time," Gray hissed.

"Look, there are five other possible beings who are still alive and we need to find them," Sasuke said.

Natsu and Gajeel calmed down as Wendy tugged on Rogue's leg pointing to the desk.

"Those are scrolls, Minato has some at home. Do you think we should get them?" she asked.

Rogue let his shadow out behind him to slither around. Kiba looked around and saw a separate room with a light in it. He tapped them all and pointed to it.

They all walked over to the room quietly, trying not to get Mard and Danzo's attention. They slipped into the room to see five people laying in beds.

"Oh my god...,"

"I knew it...,"

Yahiko, Nagato, Naruto, Karin, and Menma were laying in the beds. Eyes closed, lying still.

"Is that them?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well then-"Sting went to grab them but Shikamaru pulled him back.

"Hold on, something is weird. Way to easy to get in here and find them this easily," Shikamaru said.

"Hold on," Kiba reached on his side and flung five kunai at the bodies. The bodies disappeared instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" came a voice from the other room.

"Ah!" Lyon formed a spell, "ICE WALL!"

A huge ice wall formed blocking them from the other two.

"If that's not them, then where are they?" Natsu questioned.

Gaara looked over his shoulder, "They have to be hidden somewhere outside of this,"

"In the woods," Kiba clarified.

Sasuke sighed, "Some of us stay here and take care that incubator we can't let them have any of that nine tailed beasts chakra, the others go find Naruto and his siblings," he said.

"Let me do it," Gaara said.

They faced him.

"I'll do it, go find them. They are here, go," Gaara demanded.

"I'll help you, destroy that thing," Gray said.

"I'll stay here too," Sting said.

"Sting," Natsu pressed.

"I'll stay, go find them. Please," he said.

Natsu sighed relenting and then left with the others to find them. Lyon broke the wall realizing that Mard and Danzo were nowhere in sight.

"Did Rogue get those scrolls?" Gray asked, seeing where the scrolls were missing.

"Let's hope he did," Gaara said.

Gaara formed a Jitsu with his hands and sand trickled out of his bag. The sand traveled up and broke into the incubator sucking in the chakra of the Nine-Tails.

"Mmmm," Gaara grunted.

"What is it?"

"The incubator is sucking in my chakra as well," Gaara said.

"I got it," Gray said, he formed a spell and said, "Ice Spill."

The ice trickled around the incubator's outer-form and froze its circuits from working.

12:34 a.m. ~

"Kushina? Where are they?!" Minato opened the door after the door on the top floor.

Kushina circled the bottom floor and pushed her hands through her hair in worry, "Oh god, oh god. Please don't tell me they...," she whined.

Minato hopped over the railing and ran up to his wife.

"They went...they went...I know they did...they went Minato...," she cried in his chest.

He wrapped his arms around his wife and squeezed her tightly, "Please come home..."

"...please,"

"Gaara? Did you get the power out?" Sting asked.

"Agh! Destroy the incubator," Gaara shook his head.

Gray tightened the ice on it and then turned to Sting. He nudged his head to it. Sting aimed his hands to the ice and fired a huge light shot. The incubator cracked in pieces and exploded.

Gaara sucked in the rest of the chakra and collapsed with a grunt.

Gray and Sting caught him quickly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The other group went into the woods, searching around and around.

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

His veins grew around his eyes and he peered all over the nearby forest until he saw a small thin line almost hidden in the trees.

"Hey," He pointed it out.

They followed Neji to the trail where a cave appeared, hidden by leaves.

"They have to be in there," Neji said.

"Let us go in there," Rogue said.

They all backed up for the slayers to crawl inside and go deeper and deeper.

"You guys!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's deep, and there's a drop-!"

Just then the floor caved in and Natsu dropped in a small tunnel.  
"Ah!"

"NATSU!" Wendy, Gajeel, and Rogue called for him.

"Whoaaaa," Natsu caught the wall and stopped himself, "Whew,"

He looked up and said, "Ohhhhh god," he said staring at five human beings.

The real Yahiko, Nagato, Karin, Naruto, and Menma. Drained of food and water, they looked tired and frightened.

"Natsu, do you see them?" Gajeel called.

"...Yeah!" Natsu called back, but he never broke eye contact from them.

The five siblings all stared at each other in worry until Menma looked down at his arm.

"The link is gone...," he said.

His siblings stared at him and then back to Natsu.

"I know your parents. Kushina and Minato," he stated.

They got alert and hopeful in their eyes. Natsu took a few deep breaths.

1:49 a.m. ~

Natsu opened the front door quietly as he could but the lights flicked on and he dropped his head.

"And we're done," He said.

"GET IN HERE!" Kushina's voice bellowed from the kitchen.

The slayers came in and prepared for the yelling that came with it.

"WHERE WERE ALL OF YOU!?" Minato also barked.

"Dad," Sting tried.

"Minato," Natsu tried.

"NAH, WHERE WERE ALL OF YOU DID YOU GO TO KONOHA!"

"YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Kushina, Minato,"

Through all of the bickering and yelling, Wendy performed a spell and cupped her mouth.

"Wendy don't you da-" Kushina started to say.

"AHHHHHHH!" Wendy bellowed.

Everyone covered their ears until she finished. Minato rubbed his ears.

"God, Wendy I hate it when you do that," Kushina said.

"Just listen for a minute," Wendy said.

Minato crossed his arms and so did Kushina. Wendy turned around towards the front door.

Minato's eyes widen, and Kushina covered her mouth. Tears forming.

One single gasp.


End file.
